


Follow the Rhythm of My Heart

by Mickeyhale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 12 Years Later, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Breaking Up & Making Up, Derek didn't know, Falling In Love, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mpreg, Musician Stiles, Romance, Soldier Derek Hale, Stiles lies about his age, Teen Pregnancy, Theater - Freeform, Underage Stiles Stilinski, time skip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:04:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 42,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickeyhale/pseuds/Mickeyhale
Summary: In the summer before senior year, budding musician Stiles Stillinski meets soldier Derek Hale. Neither of them were expecting to fall into such an incredible love affair. The consequences of which are more than they ever bargained for.





	1. Overture

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone! Man I've been meaning to get this fic out for months. 
> 
> A few things about this fic: Firstly, I want to make it very clear that Stiles lies about his age in this fic. Derek does not know that he is underage. Second, this is a human Mpreg universe. Meaning, men getting pregnant is a norm, and nothing supernatural. 
> 
> This first chapter is really the prequel. It sort of turned into a monster of a prequel, but it is just that. 
> 
> Also, formatting is weird and confusing and I always forget the right way to do it. SO hopefully it looks nice for you guys!
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was the summer after Junior year, and Stiles felt like flying.

He had just finished the most difficult year of his life; between taking the SAT’s, AP Music Theory, AP Comp, AP Calc, and landing a lead role in the school play, he had spread himself thinly on the slice of toast that was his life. And now, after receiving full credit from all the AP classes he took, he was finally ready to let go of the stress and focus on enjoying his summer.

He was knee deep into dreaming about all the curly fries he would be eating when Scott’s voice hooked him out of his daydream:

“Dude, are you even listening to me?”

Stiles snapped into attention, looking at his best friend. They were walking back from getting pizza, and were holding their dripping ice cream cones as they walked down the main street. The  sun was shining at full blast, and the glimmer of a promising summer was in the eyes of every passersby.

“I was listening! Just, you know, could you repeat everything that you said? Just so I get it right.”

Scott rolled his eyes at his friend, but repeated himself nonetheless.

“Dude, I was talking about the movie tonight that _you_ wanted to see. The new Star Wars movie? Allison and Lydia are down to come. Lydia’s bringing Jackson.”

Stiles groaned, “So that means I’m fifth wheeling on this double date? With Jackson the asshole no less?”

Scott blushed. “What? Me and Allison aren’t dating.”

“Dude, you too literally just smile and stare at each other every time we hang out. You’ve entered the stage of nonverbal conversations. If you don’t put a move on her tonight, I swear she’s gonna jump you.”

Scott changed the subject, “Whatever dude. Have you figured out your summer yet? Aren’t you looking for a job?”

Stiles narrowed his eyes at his best friend. “Yes, Scotty. And I would appreciate you not intentionally bringing up my stress levels for the sake of avoiding your awkward romancing skills.”

It just so happened that he was indeed looking for something to do with his summer. His soul couldn’t handle working another day at the coffee shop that he had been working at all year. His previous boss had been the king of douches, and the fifteen percent discount was not enough to stay at that hell hole. No sir, he was starting fresh this summer. And yes, this meant that he was currently in search of an employer for the summer. He didn’t see it as unemployed, rather as pursuing all options.

“Fine. What do you want to do for your birthday?”

Stiles looked at Scott sharply, “That was last week, man. I thought we decided that getting fives on all my AP’s was enough of a birthday gift. Why can’t we just see Revenge of the Sith and call it a night?”

“Come on, Stiles. Nothing? Seventeen is a big number.”

“On the contrary, Scotty. Seventeen is literally the worst age to turn. It has none of the hype of sixteen, and none of the privileges of eighteen. It’s just, seventeen.” He flailed his arms out for effect. 

“Whatever man, a birthday is a birthday all the same.”

“How’s about you be my wing-man for Lydia tonight as a gift? You can ask Allison to put in a good word for me.”

“Stiles, she’s dating Jackson. The guy who she’s bringing to the movies tonight, no less.” Scott replied gently.

“Details, details. She has to learn sooner or later that he’s an asshole.”

“I think she does know, she just doesn’t care.”

Stiles scoffed instead of answering. They continued walking, before a poster caught Stiles’ eye. He stopped dead in his tracks, gazing up at the sign that held his hopes and dreams. Scott had walked into him when he stopped, and was currently cursing Stiles as he cleaned ice cream off his shirt. But Stiles barely noticed.

“Dude, what the hell?”

Instead of explaining further, he simply pointed at the poster from heaven. On it, printed three simple sentences:

**Auditions for the Summer production at Beacon Hills’ community theatre. Saturday, May 26, 2005, 12-5 pm. Bring your own monologue.**

“Scotty, I know what I’m doing this summer.”

Xxx

Upon learning of this sudden opportunity, Stiles promptly dismissed his best friend, telling him he would see him later.

He walked into the community center, his confidence weaning a bit as he walked the halls leading to the theatre. When he entered, the theatre appeared to be empty, aside from a woman sitting at the director’s table. When Stiles got closer, he noticed that she was scribbling in her notepad angrily. She seemed to be in her mid-fifties, and had a stern disposition.

“If you’re here for the summer school seminar, it doesn’t start for another two hours.” She said, not looking up from her pad. Her short curly hair was a dark red, with streaks of gray running through it.

“Um, no, actually. Is this where the auditions for the play are? I, uh, I saw a sign. My name is Stiles. And I know I’m young but I really would like a chance to try out for this incredible opportunity. I have experience in-“

“Alright, Jesus, kid. I don’t need to hear your life’s story. Did you bring a piece?”

“Oh, uh, yeah, I did.” He always had a monologue on him, just in case.

“Please tell me it’s not another Shakespeare. I’ve heard enough Hamlets today to last me a fucking lifetime.”

Stiles tried not to flinch at the sudden profanity. This was someone he wanted to impress. “Uh, it’s from Pictures, by Horace Holley?”

“Hmph, nice to hear something different. Alright, you can go up and show me what you got. And for God’s sake, stop stuttering. This is a public speaking position.”

“Yes ma’am.”

“And the name’s Mack.”

Stiles nodded. He ran up to the stage, letting go of his nerves. As soon as he got up on stage, he took a deep breath, allowing himself to be blinded by the stage lights. Putting himself in his zone, he began his monologue:

_“Discouraging? It's immoral!_

_Oh, these smug people who have been taught what to admire! These unborn souls who want to shut us all up in the dark! I suppose he went away thinking I put myself up higher than Raphael._

_Who are we painting for? They don't want it—wouldn't take it for a gift. And here we are, a poor little group, standing amazed before the glory of the sun, and painting it—for the blind!_

_Some day—yes, when the life has oozed out of all our bright canvasses, when only the "rules" are left. And we won't be able to rise from our graves and curse them!_

_I guess I let you in for a hard time, Silvia. I wish sometimes I could really paint the kind of thing that goes with stupid people's dining rooms._

_They with their Long Island Louvres!”_

He finished, panting. He squinted into the audience, looking at Mack to see what she thought.

She didn’t say anything for a minute, giving him a scrutinizing look. Stiles felt like she was looking deep into his bones, milking him for all of his self’s worth.

Finally, she spoke up.

“Ever heard of Inherit the Wind?”

“Yes, Ma’am. We studied it in school this year.”

“Stop calling me that, Jesus. Well your homework this weekend is to study the character of E.K Hornbeck. You think you can do that?”

Stiles nodded, not able to say anything for fear of crying out in victory.

“OK, get out of here and enjoy your Saturday. Rehearsal starts Monday, ten am”

Stiles beamed. “Thank you so much Ma’am-I mean Mack! You won’t regret this!” He started running down the stairs.

“Yeah, I’d better not. Don’t let me down, kid.”

Stiles nodded again, and hurried out of the theatre. As soon as he got outside, he shouted, “FUCK YES, STILES STILLINSKI IS ON FIRE!”

Heart racing, he practically skipped as he made his way back to his jeep.

Little did he know, this would only be the beginning of what his summer held for him.

Xxx

“Alright, so, recap: What is everything we know that happened in the first two movies?” Stiles strolled into the theater with his friends.

“Stiles, nobody gives a shit about this trilogy except for you.”

“Lydia, light of my life! You’ve hurt me deep.”

“What the fuck are we doing here half an hour early?” Jackson grumbled, arm around Lydia.

“Stiles wanted to be here to get a good spot.” Scott explained.

“You guys! This is it! This is the movie when we see the true turnover of Anakin Skywalker! He officially goes to the dark side!” Stiles practically shouted at his friends, frustrated with their ignorance.

“Way to ruin the ending, Stiles,” Allison said, frowning.

“Wha- Do you even know what movie we’re seeing? Everyone knows Anakin Skywalker is Darth Vader!” Stiles sputtered.

“It’s okay, I didn’t know either.” Scott gave her a reassuring smile, even though Stiles totally knew he was lying. The traitor has gushed over the franchise with Stiles on numerous occasions.

After they had bought their tickets, they made their way over to the theatre.

“You guys go ahead, I’m gonna get some snacks,” Stiles told them, and then proceeded over to the concession stand.

He had just received his giant raspberry Icee when he turned around and walked straight into a brick wall, Icee in hands spilling everywhere.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” The brick wall asked, and Stiles thought it was strange that a wall was talking until he looked up, and realized that indeed, this was no wall. Closer observation would show that not only was it a person that Stiles had smashed into, but a drop-dead sexy as hell guy.

“Oh dude, I’m so sorry! I guess I was just really excited for Star Wars. I’ll, uh, try to walk better. ” Ugh, why does he have to sound like such a nerd.

“’Try not. Do, or do not. There is no try.’” The stranger replied absently, as he was cleaning himself up. Stiles froze.

“Dude, did you just quote Yoda back at me? That was awesome!”

The stranger grinned shyly “Yeah, I wish I was here to see Star Wars. My buddies and their wives all wanted to see some chick flick.”

“Well you’re a great friend then. Even though your friends sound lame as fuck.”

That earned him a laugh. Stiles almost felt winded from how breathtakingly gorgeous this guy’s smile was. “Honestly, I’m only in town for a couple of months, so I just like to get any time I can with them. They’re so busy these days with their own lives.”

“I get that. My best friend Scott has been getting close with this girl, and she’s basically the only thing he cares about right now.” Stiles tried not to sound bitter.

“Yeah, it sucks. But there are worse things to be preoccupied with, right? I’m glad they’re happy.”

Stiles nodded, sympathizing with the hot guy. They held eye contact for what seemed like hours, and Stiles felt like he could get lost in those green eyes forever. He blinked, clearing his throat and bringing himself out of his daze.

“So, uh, you said you were only in town for a few months?” He tried to start more conversation. He wasn’t ready to say goodbye to this man.

“Oh, yeah. I just got back from my second tour in Iraq. I go back for my third in a few months”

“Ah, soldier boy. Should’ve known,” he added, looking him up and down for good measure. Stiles wasn’t sure where he got the balls to proposition a sexy soldier like this. He’s never even had a boyfriend or girlfriend.

“Yup, just made Captain.” The guy smiled back. Miraculously, he seemed to be receptive to Stiles’ attempted flirting.

“Sorry, Mr. Soldier boy, I didn’t catch your name?” He asked.

“Derek Hale. And that’s Captain soldier boy” His grin was almost blinding, clearly enjoying the back and forth.

“Well Captain Hale, my name’s Stiles Stillinski.”

“Interesting name,” Derek didn’t seem to be weirded out, just genuinely interested.

“Hey now, you should remember that name. It’s going to be big one day.”

“Yeah? How so?”

“In the world of theater and cinema, Stiles Stillinski is going to make it big one day.”

“Well then I’m glad I was so fortunate as to have his slushee spilled all over me.”

“I bet you didn’t wake up this morning thinking you would be so lucky,” he replied, grinning.

“No, I definitely didn’t expect to meet someone like you,” Derek said earnestly, clearly meaning more than what he said.

Stiles blushed, looking down. He put his arm out to lean on the counter out of awkwardness, but failed miserably when he missed the counter and tripped over himself.

“Shit! Ugh” He muttered, feeling more embarrassed with his dumb self. Derek probably just lost whatever interest he was expressing.

But Derek just laughed. “I get the feeling these things happen to you a lot.” He seemed to still be enjoying himself, Stiles deemed himself still safe in the game.

“My dad said living with me is like living with a klutzy Tasmanian devil” He mumbled, blushing again.

“Ah, home for the summer?”

“Wha-“

“Oh fuck. Sorry I just assumed you were a student. I didn’t mean to presume anything.”

Oh man, Derek thought he was a college student.

“Oh, uh, yeah, I am a student. And I am home for summer.” Okay, so neither of those were actual lies, right?

But before Derek could respond, they were interrupted:

“Hey Stiles, stop flirting and get back to the theater. We’re only at this geek fest for you,” Jackson rudely shouted across the room.

Again, Stiles found himself blushing and looking down. “Oh, uh, yeah. I guess I should head back to my friends. Nice meeting you Captain Hale!” He said with a grin, nodding at Derek and walking away. He had just begun hyperventilating to himself when he heard Derek call out to him:

“Hey, Stiles?”

Stiles tried his best to turn around as seductively as possible, though he’s sure he just ended up twisting awkwardly. “Yeah?”

“Can I get your number? You can tell me if Star Wars is worth paying for.”

“Hey! Episode Three has very promising ratings!” He said indignantly, smiling all the same.

“Yeah, but I can’t shake how terrible the first two were.”

Stiles grinned. This guy was probably going to go off to the army and forget all about the scrawny boy he met back home. This sexy, funny, guy couldn’t really be serious? Nevertheless, Stiles couldn’t break eye contact with him when he replied:

“You got a pen, soldier boy?”

Xxx

Stiles awoke Monday morning with a mixture of dread and excitement in his belly. Today was his first day of rehearsal with the theater group. Every minutely normal action he took this morning felt like another stone placed in paving the path towards his future. He was going to remember this for the rest of his life; The day he became an actor.

He made a resolute effort not to think of any handsome soldier who did not call him over the weekend. He didn’t have time to be distracted by such silliness. He was a serious actor now.

He made his way downstairs, finding his father at the kitchen table reading the paper.

“Good morning Pops! Nice day isn’t it?”

His father grunted in reply, too engrossed in the sports section to say much more.

“Remember the headline of that newspaper, dear father. For that is what was on the front page on the day Stiles Stillinski started acting”

“I thought you wanted to write music for plays, not act in them.”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “Dad! If I want to take myself seriously as a theatrical composer, I need to get experience on stage as well as behind the curtain”

“Whatever you say, son. Remember to pack yourself lunch for today”

Stiles decided not to respond to the accusation that he would forget to feed himself, and instead began making himself coffee.

He was finishing the last touch on his lunch when his Dad put his paper down.

“So, are you going to be with anyone your age on this cast?” His dad asked.

“Huh, I don’t actually know. I get the feeling that I’m going to be the youngest, though. Which is fine by me.” Stiles figured he would learn as much as he could from his colleagues.

“Alright son. Make sure you give everyone their proper respect, and good luck.”

Stiles gave his thanks to his dad as he ran out the door and hopped into his jeep. He tried to contain his nerves as much as possible as he drove to the theater, he didn’t need to get in an accident today. Just as he parked his jeep and practically leapt out, his cellphone rang. He didn’t recognize the number, but flipped it open just the same;

“Stiles Stillinski’s phone, how can I help you?”

“Uh, hey Stiles.”

Stiles’ heart dropped. It was sexy soldier boy Derek calling! Oh fuck, act cool.

“Oh, Daniel, right? Soldier boy?” What the fuck is wrong with him, why would he get his name wrong on purpose? Did he think that’s what cool college kids did?

“Um, no, actually. It’s Derek.” Derek sounded like he was genuinely upset that Stiles got his name wrong.

“Right! Sorry I’m bad with names. Of course, I remember you!” He tried to laugh it off, but he thinks he sounded more maniacal than anything else.

“Yeah. Uh, anyway. I was wondering if you were free tomorrow night? You know, er, for a date?” Jeez Derek sounded adorably flustered, which Stiles would tease him about if he weren’t equally if not more nervous.

“Yes! I’m free after five.” Did he sound too eager? He was totally being too available.

“OK. Do you want to meet me at Viola’s? At six thirty maybe?” Hmmm Viola’s. A nice choice, not too fancy but not too casual either.

“Alright, Captain Hale. See you then.” If Derek noticed that Stiles remembered his last name, he didn’t say anything, for which Stiles was eternally grateful.

After hanging up with Derek, Stiles couldn’t stop beaming. His first day as an actor, and he gets asked out by a gorgeous soldier? This was going to be a kick-ass day.

As soon as he walked into the theater, he began to doubt it immediately.

“I can’t believe you’re fucking doing this again, you piece of shit! You couldn’t have waited a few months?!” He heard who he believed to be Mack shout. She wasn’t anywhere to be found, but the shouting could be heard loud and clear from the stage area, where is seemed the rest of the cast and crew were waiting. They were all scattered around the stage, some sitting and some standing, all listening intently to the argument.

He was correct in predicting that he would be the youngest on the crew, since it seemed like the youngest person there besides himself was in their mid-twenties. He looked at the young guy, and was about to ask what was going on when the guy gave him an outraged look and loudly whispered:

“Shhh! We’re trying to hear what’s going on!”

Stiles closed his mouth immediately, noticing that the rest of them were also listening intently to the fight. Stiles sat down on the ground with them and focused on the shouts;

“You know what Mack? I have every right to do whatever the fuck I want in my personal life. You have no right to have any issue with it!”

Oh god, was Mack a homophobe? Stiles tried not to look horrified at what he was hearing. He looked around. One woman, with wild red curly hair and a lot of eyeliner on, was laughing silently to herself. She made eye contact with Stiles, and twirled her finger around her temple to indicate that Mack and this mystery person were both insane.

“Oh blow it out your ass, Gabe! You couldn’t have told me three weeks ago?”

“You know very well why I didn’t tell your cautious and assuming ass, Mack! You would have benched me this summer and replaced me with someone with half my talent! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to get a refreshment before I begin the process of being your lead!” They all heard a door slam, someone marching out of the theater.

“That was Gabe, he’s playing Drummond.” The red-haired woman told him. It seemed she knew what he was about to ask, because she continued with, “He just told Mack that he’s four months pregnant. She didn’t take it well.”

“Why? Is she homophobic?” The wild haired woman laughed,

“Fuck no! She and Gabe go way back. She’s just pissed because the last time he was pregnant during a show, which was three years ago, he showed up two hours late everyday and turned into a hormonally charged monster. Hopefully this year he’ll be better. That show ended up being total crap compared to what she usually puts on. Looks like he knew it to, because he told her once the casting was final and she couldn’t do anything about it, sneaky bastard. I’m Rose, by the way. I’ll be playing Rachel. Mack didn’t tell us she cast jailbait for Hornbeck.”

She stuck out her hand for Stiles to shake, who was gazing at her with reverence. Did every redhead he meet need to be a wonderful force of energy?

“Oh, uh, Stiles. I was only cast on Saturday, very last minute.”

She gave him a once over, and grinned madly. “Oh you’re going to be fun, I know it. Hey, Ezra! Get over here and meet Stiles.”

A tall, dark haired man came over to greet them. His soft eyes and kind smile gave him an air of calm, but also confidence. He grinned warmly at them, greeting them.

“Hi, I’m Ezra, I’m playing Brady. Stiles? What a completely boring and average name.” Stiles smiled, liking this guy instantly.

“Pretty lucky to have such a fabulous stage name, if I do say so myself.” Stiles replied.

“Ah, you’re going to be a fitting Hornbeck, I can already tell. Make sure to keep that confidence of yours, it’ll become your biggest asset.”

“Hmm I don’t know, Ez. Those doe eyes of his might come close as well.” Rose added.

Stiles tried to assess the relationship between the two in front of him. They seemed to be very comfortable with each other, but Stiles wasn’t sure they were involved romantically. Rose seemed to read where his mind was going, because she was quick to shut him down immediately;

“Ohh no. Me and Ezra here are just besties for life. He’s a nice Jewish boy who’s been happily married for ten years. Me? I like pork too much to be with him.” Ezra rolled his eyes at her.

“Rose and I were in our first show together fifteen years ago.” He informed Stiles, smiling at him.

“Hey Rosie! Scaring the new kid already?” A larger man appearing to be in his fifties came over to them.

“Oh Phil, always assuming the worst in me. I’ve actually been welcoming our new Jailbait to our wonderful crew, and was just on my way to grabbing you!”

Phil raised his eyebrow at her. “Save yourself the trouble my dear, I’ve no intention of leaving my wife until her pension kicks in.”

They both laughed at that, while Ezra sort of looked on fondly. Stiles watched the exchange with increasing fascination, he was loving the crew more and more.  Phil looked over at Stiles, and stuck out his hand for him to shake.

“How do you do, my boy? Phillip Emilio Lawrence the third, at your humble service.” Stiles decided that he liked this man as well. There seemed to be something endearing from the way he regarded Stiles, like he was immediately placing himself into the role of a mentor for him.

“Stiles Stillinski. What role are you playing?”

“I’ll be playing the Reverend this summer.”

“Not any different than what he does most of the time anyway.” Came a drawling voice. They all looked over to see another man approaching them. This one was tall, good-looking, with purple streaks highlighting his blonde hair. He walked with an aura of confidence, and looked at them all with knowing eyes. Stiles also noticed that he had a slight baby bump, something he wouldn’t have picked up if not for the overheard argument.

“Ah, Gabriel. I take it congratulations are in order?” Phil asked him.

“Hmph. I guess you all heard Mack. Yes, my husband and I are expecting our second child. I will not allow Mack’s paranoia prevent Gil and I from having an Autumn baby. Besides, our dear Marquis was positively begging for a baby brother or sister.”

“And anyway, we can just add the belly to Drummond’s character.” Ezra said.

“And who are you? One of Phil’s million grandchildren?” Gabe asked him, not before giving Ezra an offended look.

“Excuse you, I have three grandchildren and they are all under the age of ten.” Phil said indignantly.

“Well, how old are you, baby? Eleven?” The rest listened on in interest, it seemed they were all wondering the same thing.

“Seventeen. It uh, was my birthday last week.” They all tried to hide their shock, except for Rose.

“Oh my God! I knew you were young but I didn’t think you were still in high school!”

“If you’re all done wasting time, Mack wants us center stage for the readthrough.” A sneering voice creeped in. Stiles looked over to the young guy from before had approached them, an impatient look on his face.

“You’re right, Lloyd. Let’s go everyone.” Ezra said responsibly.

“That’s Lloyd, he’s playing Chris. It’s only his second summer with us. I believe he intends to make it big in Hollywood one day. Fear not, his bark is far worse than his bite.” Phil whispered in his ear.

As they all headed to center stage, Stiles looked around at the remaining crew members he had yet to meet. Hopefully, they were just as friendly as the others had been.

“Alright everyone listen up! Firstly, I’d like everyone to say hi to Stiles, who’s our newest addition to the cast. After you’ve done that, we’re all gonna get nice and cozy here on stage and do two read throughs, and no less.” There was a collective groan from the group. “Oh can it, you’re all gonna survive it. We begin in five.”

Xxx

Once rehearsal was finished, Stiles was packing up his things when Mack approached him;

“Hey kid, hope you survived your first day.”

Stiles thought about it. It was definitely a long day, having gone through the entire script twice, with plenty of pauses and redoes. He also felt that he really fit in with the rest of the cast. They had all welcomed him with open arms and he found himself laughing on multiple occasions throughout the day. All in all, while it would be hard work putting together the play, he knew he would enjoy it thoroughly. He told Mack as much.

“Hmph. Why don’t you follow me into my office, huh?” She said, and without waiting for a reply, ran off to her office. Stiles gulped, quickly following her. Did he do something wrong?

Once they got to her office, Mack shut her door and sat down at her desk, gesturing for Stiles to do the same. Stiles said a quick prayer in his head to the theater gods that she doesn’t fire him.

“Alright kid. I can see that you’ve got a lot of talent. I can also tell that you’re a smart kid, am I right?”

“Uhh, I guess so.” He said lamely.

“What is it that you want to do in life? Stay in amateur theatre forever?”

“I, uh, actually am more interested in the music? I’d like to write and orchestrate scores. Preferably for musical theater, but hopefully for films as well.” While Stiles appreciated and loved all forms of art, music was the passion he wanted to move forward with. He loved acting, but he loved being at his piano miles more.

“Ok. So multiple layers of talent and brains. Tell me, kid, do you know anything about bookkeeping?”

“I’m sorry, bookkeeping?” He was confused. Did she think he would steal from her theater?

“I’ve been doing the books here for twenty years, and I could use an apprentice. What do you say? Twelve dollars an hour, every Saturday.”

Stiles felt speechless. On top of getting a dream summer job, he gets one that’ll actually pay. Finally, he felt the ability to speak again. “I-Thank you so much, Mack. I would love to.”

Mack grinned, “Spectacular. Saturday, be here.”

“Great! Uh, nine am?”

Mack laughed, “God no, it’s a Saturday! How does eleven sound?”

Stiles beamed, “It sounds perfect.”

“Alright, now get out of my office.”

Stiles wasn’t sure how he got home. He felt like he was moving in a trancelike state, still in shock from how awesome the day was.

Xxx

“If you think I’m letting you wear that on a date, you are sorely mistaken.” Lydia said simply, from her sitting position on Stiles bed. She was doing her nails over his old Biology textbook, which had him wincing every time he looked over.

“Yeah dude, even I know that plaid is a bad move on a first date.” Scott said from his sprawled-out position on Stiles’ carpet, tossing a ball in the air.

“Can either of you two please be a little more helpful than just telling me what you hate? I have to meet Sexy McHottie in half an hour!” Stiles was already wary when he asked Lydia and Scott to come over and help him get ready for his date, and he had been correct in fear. So far, Lydia has vetoed everything in his wardrobe, and Scott has even less of a fashion sense than he does.

“Why don’t you wear that nice burgundy button down you wore to the AP Music Orchestra performance last month?” Lydia said without looking up from her nails.

“Really? It’s a little tight, I could barely play piano in it.” Stiles said, pulling it out from his closet.

“Exactly.” Lydia replied with a sinful grin.

“Bro, we don’t even know anything about this guy. He could be a serial killer!” Scott said, not for the first time. He had been trying to warn Stiles off since Friday, when he first told Scott he gave his number to Derek.

“Scotty, I appreciate you being worried. I’m telling you, he’s okay. I can just tell these things.” He didn’t tell them that Derek was a soldier, and that he was probably several years older. He just kept on digging himself deeper into that grave.

“What school does he go to?” Lydia asked suspiciously. She seemed to be catching on to the flakiness of the details.

“Uh, private. I think. I’ll tell you more details after the date.” Stiles brushed it off.

He honestly had no idea what he was doing. He was lying to Derek about his age, and lying to his friends about Derek’s age. All he knew was that he felt an instant spark with Derek, and he needs to see where it leads.

He tried to change the subject, “Anyway, you two should mark your calendars. Opening night is August 13th!”

“Sure bro! What’s the play about again?” Scott asked, clueless.

He was about to answer for the tenth time, when Lydia did it for him;

“It’s a drama that takes place in the 1940’s, in the south. A small town science teacher is put on trial for teaching evolution, and it’s basically a battle of religion and science. Stiles is playing the witty and snarky reporter who comes to cover the entire trial, and makes sharp comments along the way.”

“Thank you, Lyds. You guys should see my lines, there is way too much rhyming and alliteration going on.” He laughed. Hornbeck was becoming a role he enjoyed more and more.

“Couldn’t you have chosen a more exciting play? With magic or aliens?” Scott asked.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “I didn’t chose this play, this play chose me. The cast is amazing, and the director seems to tolerate me. Anyway, I should get going, so you two will just have to get out of my house please.”

“Wait!” Lydia stopped him with her very recently polished hand. Stiles looked down, eyeing the wet red nail polish. “You are not wearing those pants!”

Five minutes later, he’s squeezed into a tight pair of black pants, as per Lydia’s instruction. He looked in the mirror, before he headed out. He didn’t look half bad.

When he got to the restaurant ten minutes early, he was trying to figure out a proper ‘lurking outside and waiting’ technique when he noticed that Derek was already there, sitting at a table off to the side. He let out a sigh of relief, and made his way inside.

As soon as Derek spotted him, he got up from his seat, smiling nervously at Stiles.

“I, uh, didn’t want to get a table in the center, I thought we might like a little privacy.” He said, sitting when Stiles sat down.

“This is perfect, Derek.” Stiles gave him a reassuring look.

There was a minute of strained silence, before Derek broke it with;

“So I’ve been watching that couple over there for ten minutes. From the looks of it, she’s on the verge of breaking up with him.” They both laugh, and immediately shot off into a conversation about people watching.

Dinner lasted over two hours. Stiles learned that Derek enlisted right after high school, and that he’s an orphan. He has one sister who’s in high school, and an uncle, who both live a few towns over. Stiles spoke about losing his mother, and growing up with just his dad.

Again, that spark that Stiles initially felt was there. Derek listened with intent to whatever he was saying, and he found himself eagerly waiting for Derek’s replies and comments. He also gathered that Derek was quite the introvert, and that this was his first date in over three years.

“Something about you just drew me in. I couldn’t not ask you out.” He told Stiles, giving him a deep look. Stiles also learned that Derek tended to say really intense things, and would immediately realize what he just said.

“So, what do you say we take a walk in the park after this, Captain?” Stiles asked with a smile, as Derek paid the bill. Stiles offered to split, but he was relieved when Derek graciously turned him down. He was pretty low on money at the moment.

Derek grinned back, seeming happy to spend more time together.

“So, that’s the famous Beacon Hills fountain. Built in 1903, and pissed in by several thousand teenagers since. And THAT’s the Rodney Hall memorial, built twenty years ago, there was a worker protest midway through and it never got finished, therefore there isn’t a plaque. To this day nobody has any idea who the hell he is.” Stiles continued ranting on about the various things they found in the park, while Derek smiled and listened.

“Why does it look like you’re enjoying a personal joke with yourself?” Stiles asked him, tentative.

Derek blushed. “Well, I sort of grew up here until I was twelve.” He admitted, looking at the ground.

“What?! You just let me rant on about this town for the past ten minutes!” Stiles was mortified, he must have seemed like such a goddamn idiot.

Derek laughed. “I like listening to you.” He replied, taking Stiles’ hand.

Shit, that was a good response, Stiles was absolutely done for.

“Well I’d like to hear more from you. What made you enlist?” Stiles prompted.

A serious and introspective look passed over Derek’s face. “When I was twelve, my parents and older sister were killed in a fire.”

Stiles didn’t dare say anything. He only listened, and took Derek’s hand in support as he let him continue on quietly.

“Me and my sister, we moved in with my uncle after that. Cora was only seven, and I wasn’t the older brother I should have been. Highschool for me was tough. I got in with the wrong crowds, and never gave a fuck what my uncle said. He really did try, but he isn’t what you might call ‘nurturing’. When I told him to fuck off, he sort of would. My old computers teacher was the one who suggested the army. I wanted to be the older brother Cora deserved, and the son my parents would be proud of. It started off as a foot in the door to getting a degree in programming when I finished, but it’s become so much more. It’s made me who I am today. The people I’ve met, the ranks I’ve climbed, it instilled a drive in me that I didn’t know I had.”

“You felt like you were in sync with your life.” Stiles supplied, listening to everything Derek said.

Derek looked up, seemingly surprised that Stiles understood what he meant. “More than that, I felt like I had finally found a place that fully accepted me. Since I’ve started, I knew that I wanted to climb as far up as I could. Or at least, leave with an honorable discharge, and bring that structure with me somewhere else.”

“It’s incredible that you’ve found something so meaningful to you.” Stiles told him, meaning it fully. He felt inspired by Derek’s passion for the military.

“So what about you? Is there anything that you feel passionate about?” Derek asked. They sat down at a bench.

Stiles smiled widely. “Music. Well, music and theater. Before my mother passed, she used to play piano with me, that’s how I learned. I play piano, guitar, violin, and clarinet. Oh, also the harp.”

“Wow,” Derek said, seeming impressed, “But you act also!”

“Yeah,” Stiles said sheepishly, he was used to people musing about his obsession with the arts. “I love the theater, and would be ecstatic to keep acting, but I think I would want to write scores for plays as an actual profession. As much as I love being on stage, composing is my true love.”

“So are you a double major?” Derek asked.

Stiles’ stomach sunk. Lies, lies, lies.

Derek must have noticed his discomfort. “Oh, have you not chosen a major yet? No pressure at all.”

“Uh, yeah. Haven’t fully decided my focus yet.” He replied vaguely. He wanted to keep the deception to a minimum. He wanted to change the subject as soon as possible.

“So, isn’t it a harmonious night?” He asked, glancing around him.

“Harmonious?” Derek asked, confused.

“The crickets, they’re chirps have this rhythm that’s complimenting the way the fireflies fly. I can practically ear the stars chiming along as well.” He mused, getting lost in his thoughts.

“They sound the way the always do.” Derek said, grinning at Stiles.

Stiles tried to look scandalized. “Oh no, no. no. Some nights, the sounds and beats are practically screaming in protest. You can feel the way the wind refuses to cooperate, or the cars are driving at an impossible speed to keep up with. Tonight is special, we have a real symphony on our hands.” He looked at Derek, who was giving him an indecipherable look.

“I know, I sound like a crazy person.” He said, embarrassed.

“On the contrary. It seems like you’re the only one who knows what’s going on in the world. I only hear the protests, not the harmony.” Derek was looking deep in his eyes now. Stiles felt himself once again getting lost in those green eyes.

It terrified Stiles, how quickly he felt himself fall in love with Derek. The kindness, the sincerity, and the passion.

He wanted to lean in and kiss Derek, but Jesus, he’s never had an actual relationship before. How does he do this?

He didn’t have to wonder long. Derek seemed to take the initiative himself.

Their first kiss felt like something out of a fairytale. Derek was holding his cheek gently, kissing him softly, but firmly.

“Bravo,” Stiles whispered, when they finally broke apart.

Xxx

The rest of the week flew by. He and Derek texted constantly, and met up Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday night for dates, and stayed out together until the late hours of the night. Stiles felt himself fall deeper every time he learned something new about Derek.

 He learned that Derek genuinely loved to do favors for people. Whether it be making Stiles lunch for rehearsal, running across the street to help someone with their bags, or running errands for his friends, he was always there to help.

He told Derek about his mother dying when he was nine. How he inherited her passion for music and art, and how his pursuit of the arts keeps him connected to her.

He felt like him and Derek formed an immediate bond, they seemed to truly understand one another from the moment they went on their first date. Not to mention they had similar tastes in movies and TV.

Of course, they had their differences as well. Derek was very much a neat freak, and loved to be organized and on time for everything. This contrasted with Stiles being a bona fide slob, who was more often late than on time. Stiles teased him when they arrived ten minutes late to their movie and missed the previews, and Derek was grumbly the whole time. Derek laughed when Stiles went to pull his phone out of his pocket and had about thirty small items fall out with it.

Their differences complemented each other, and they were both willing to accept the other no matter what.

Stiles had to keep reminding himself that its only been four days, and that isn’t enough time to fall this hard for someone.

Of course, the harder he fell for Derek, the guiltier he felt about lying. Derek didn’t know that he was seventeen and still in High School. He tried telling himself that age doesn’t matter, but he knows Derek would never have pursued him had he known he was underage.

He couldn’t ruin this, he’s never felt this way about anything in his life. And so, he kept lying.

He was about to shoot Derek a text about their date tonight when Mack’s voice shook him out of his reverie;

“Hey kid, mind coming back down to earth and entering those payables?” She asked him, voice full of reproach.

“Oh, yeah, sorry Mack. I think once I’m done with those, everything should balance.” Stiles had to keep focus, he couldn’t afford to fuck up Mack’s general ledger on the first day she trusted him with it. His phone pinged, and he looked down to see what it was;

**Derek Hale: So I’m thinking we check out that fair tonight? Pick you up at 7?**

**Stiles Stillinski: No way soldier boy! Tonight it is my turn to pick the date. I’ll pick YOU up at 7**

**Derek Hale: Do you even know where I live?**

**Stiles Stillinski: I will once you tell me**

Derek wasn’t staying in Beacon Hills during his leave. He had an apartment a few towns over, where his sister and uncle live.

“Kid, if you screw up my payables I will be seriously pissed. I can’t have those vendors lose their trust with me.”

“I’m fine! It’s okay Mack I am one hundred percent focused.” He tried to assure her, while simultaneously putting his phone away.

“Listen, I know I ain’t as pretty as I was twenty years ago, but I figure I’m appealing enough that I should be able to hold your attention for more than thirty seconds.” She peered over at him under her pointed pink glasses, giving him a curious look.

“Sorry Mack. Won’t happen again.”

“So? Who’s the babe that’s got your attention hooked?”

“Wh-what?” He stammered out.

Mack gave him a knowing look. “Kid, when you’ve been married three times by the time you’re forty five, you learn a thing or two about love. That look on your face is one of young love.”

Stiles blushed, a little shocked that it was so obvious he was in love with Derek. He hoped Derek didn’t see it as well.

“His name’s Derek. We’ve only know each other for a week, tonight’s our fifth date though.”

Mack laughed, “Five dates in one week? I must have underestimated your passion, kid. You’ll be a great musician.”

Stiles had no idea what that meant, but he didn’t dare ask. Instead, he just focused on learning the theater’s finances until he could go home. When he finally checked his phone again, he found a text from Derek waiting for him;

**Derek Hale: Can’t wait to see you tonight**

He was so fucked.

Xxx

Stiles was proud to say that their date had been, in a word, awesome. First, he took Derek to the greasiest and greatest burger joint in town. They got their burgers to go and had fun sitting in the park and people watching together. Stiles was fortunate enough to hear Derek’s laughter numerous times as he made up stories for every passerby.

After that, Stiles took him to the local improv club. Ezra had told Stiles about it and that it made a great date night. They didn’t stop laughing for most of the show, and had a great time shouting out prompts for the actors.

As they walked outside, the fresh summer night breeze gave Stiles a sense of calm. Beside him, Derek took his hand as Stiles lead them to his car.

“So,” Derek said, when Stiles pulled up outside his apartment, “You, uh, wanna come in for a drink?”

Stiles gulped. This was the part where his being a teenager could be obvious. He was a total virgin, and had less than zero experience in the world of sex. Over the past few days, there had been quite a bit of heavy make-out sessions and light petting, but they didn’t go any further. He think Derek might have sensed his hesitation, because he had asked him about it after their third date. Stiles told him he was a virgin, and though Derek was probably a little shocked, he was nothing if not gallant in his patience for Stiles, not going any further than he was comfortable with.

“Sure,” Stiles finally stammered out, putting his car in park and getting out. He shot off a quick text to Scott, telling him that he was his cover story for staying out tonight, and to call his Dad. He didn’t feel too bad about it, since Stiles has done the same for Scott and Allison dozens of times.

As Derek lead Stiles upstairs to his apartment, he didn’t let go of his hand once. Stiles felt like at this point, he was holding on for his life, Derek’s hand the only thing anchoring him to this planet.

When they got inside, he was momentarily distracted from his panic when he saw what Derek had in his living room;

“Dude! You didn’t tell me you had a piano!” He exclaimed, immediately running over to the stunningly polished instrument. He sat down on the bench and started to play a few notes, getting a feel for the tune.

“I wanted to surprise you. It was worth it for that smile,” Derek said, walking over and leaning on the piano, watching Stiles play.

“It’s beautiful. I love it! Do you play?” He asked, curious.

“A little bit. This apartment belonged to my Uncle before we moved in with him, after that he moved us all into a house a few blocks over. It’s a little big for my taste, but he sublets it to me for a great price and it came fully furnished,” He explained to Stiles, “I never really took off beyond beginner, but I enjoy singing, so its enough to keep me happy.”

“What?! You sing too! How did I not know this yet!” Stiles was shocked, to say the least, “You need to sing for me!”

Derek laughed, shy. “How about you play something for me tonight? I’ve been looking forward to hearing you play all week.”

Stiles tried not to take that as ‘I’ve been looking forward to getting you in my apartment all week.’, though he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been thinking about Derek’s abs way too much.

He thought hard about what he would play for Derek. He wanted it to mean something, to send a message. He always felt braver behind music, the art giving him courage to express himself in ways he didn’t know he could.

Finally, he knew what he could play. He summoned all the courage he could, and just went for it;

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in. But I can’t help falling in love with you._

_Take my hand, take my whole life too. Cuz I can’t help, falling in love with you.”_

When he was done, he sat there breathing heavily, waiting for Derek to say something. Instead, Derek took his hand, and guided him off the bench. He felt Derek put one hand on his waist, the other cupping his cheek.

“I love you, too.” He told him, his green eyes boring into Stiles’ soul.

Stiles didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything at all. Instead, he grabbed Derek by the shoulders and pulled him in for a deep kiss.

As sweet as the moment was, their kiss turned into something else entirely within minutes. Their tongues danced wildly, while their hands roamed under each other’s shirts. Finally, Stiles decided to take the initiative, and ripped Derek’s over his head. He stopped for a moment, looking at Derek’s beautiful torso. He spotted a tattoo on his hip, under his arm. He made a mental note to ask him about it later. He was about to pull his own off when Derek stopped him,

“Wait,” He panted, grabbing both of Stiles’ hands, “Are you sure you want to do this? We don’t have to go all the way.”

Stiles thought for a minute. He was absolutely sure he was in love with Derek, and that Derek loved him back. He didn’t feel reckless at all, losing his virginity to the soldier. Plus, virginity was a dumb social construct anyway.

“I’m sure, Der.” He tried to put as much sincerity as he could in that reply.

Derek didn’t need any pushing after that. He leaned in for another kiss, grabbing Stiles’ ass as he did so. Stiles put both of his hands on Derek’s back, feeling the tight muscles on his body. Without warning, Derek lifted Stiles up by his thighs, and carried him down the hallway.

“Woah there, captain.” Stiles breathed against Derek neck, sucking a bruise there.

“I’ve been wanting to get my hands on you for too damn long,” Derek said, rather grumpily, which made Stiles laugh.

Derek threw Stiles somewhat gently onto the mattress. Stiles sat up, and pulled Derek in by his belt buckle. He undid his belt and slowly pulled down his pants, kissing his stomach while doing so. Derek sighed, running his hands through Stiles’ hair, while stepping out of his jeans. Stiles reached for his boxers when Derek’s hand stopped him;

“Woah, how about we even the field a little bit first?” Derek asked, giving him a pointed look. Stiles grinned, and took off his plaid and tee shirt (Lydia would be scandalized if she saw what he wore to their date). Again, he found Derek’s hand stopping him when he reached for his jeans. He made a frustrated sound as Derek laughed at him from above.

“Let me do that,” Derek said, completely serious now. Stiles could only nod, and wait for the sexy soldier to undress him. Derek knelt down on the carpet, running his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs. As he took Stiles’ pants off, Stiles took a second to admire the beauty in Derek’s face. He had a determination in his eye that reminded Stiles of the serious soldier that he was.

“Are you undressing me or trying to win a war?” Stiles joked, wanting to lighten Derek’s mood a bit. Derek looked up, gave Stiles a filthy as fuck look, and pushed him back to lay on the bed. Stiles inched back, making room for Derek to climb over him.

With both of his legs between Stiles’, Derek took hold of Stiles’ thighs as he grinded down, hard, onto Stiles. “I’m trying to fuck you,” Derek whispered in his ear, and heavens only knew how Stiles didn’t come then and there.

“Do you have condoms?” Stiles asked, rocking with Derek as they humped over their boxers. Both of their precum creating a wet friction.

“Yeah, and lube,” Derek replied, leaning over and grabbing some from his night table.

Right, lube. They definitely needed that, because they were about to have sex. Right now.

“Do you, uh, know if you want to top or bottom?” Derek asked, looking serious again.

Stiles thought about it for a minute. He thought it was sweet of Derek to ask, since he clearly wanted to top. In majority of his masturbating sessions, whenever they floated to men, he always imagined himself being the bottom. Therefore he didn’t feel like he was doing Derek any favors when he replied,

“Bottom, fuck me already Derek Hale.”

A dark look came upon Derek’s face, “I was hoping you’d say that,” and he dove in for another filthy kiss, sucking on Stiles’ tongue for good measure.

Stiles was loving the animalistic direction Derek took in bed. He seemed to be really letting himself give in to sex. He felt just as turned on when he replied with, “Well then you’d better get these boxers off already, captain.” He felt like a little shit, but it did what he wanted it to. Derek let out a rumble in his chest, and leaned back enough to pull Stiles’ boxers off, as well as his own.

And yep, that was a dick. Stiles was looking at Derek’s long and thick hard on, heart racing. He might as well scream “I am a big fucking virgin” with the way he was hesitating. Derek looks at Stiles with worry;

“We still don’t have to do this. It’s ok if you aren’t ready.” Damn Derek was way too nice. Lucky for him, it just made Stiles want to bone him even more.

Instead of replying, Stiles reached his hand out and grasped Derek’s length, running his hand up and down. Derek gasped, and ran his hands up and down Stiles’ thighs.

Stiles continued to slowly jack Derek off, who started to shake above him. For the third time that night, Derek took Stiles’ hand to stop him.

“If you keep doing that, this is going to end much quicker than either of us want.”

Stiles stopped, allowing Derek to creep backwards down the bed and get eye level with Stiles’ crotch. He gave small pecks down Stiles’ happy trail, licking one stripe up Stiles’ dick before bringing his lubed up fingers to Stiles’ hole. Stiles held his breath as Derek opened him up, doing so very slowly and carefully.

At first, the sensation felt a little strange. He had fingered himself enough times that he didn’t immediately tighten at the feeling, but it was weird having someone else’s fingers there. As he got used to it, he started to feel more and more pleasure as well. Derek was twisting his fingers, feeling around and trying to make it as good as possible. When he brushed up against a spot Stiles hadn’t even found himself, Stiles let out a yelp of pleasure.

“How are you doing?” Derek asked, still moving his fingers inside.

“Sir, please fuck me sir,” Stiles replied, moaning wantonly as Derek pulled his fingers out. He leaned back, and Stiles watched as he put a condom on and slicked his dick. When he was done, Stiles leaned back, opening his legs.

“Do you want to do it like this? Or a different way?” Derek asked him. Stiles loved that Derek was trying to be as caring as possible, but he couldn’t wait another damn minute.

“Just like this, I want to look at you as you fuck me,” Stiles told him, running his hands up his chest. Derek didn’t need any more convincing. He lined his length up with Stiles’ hole, and started pushing in.

Stiles let out another groan, Derek’s length stretching him open in a way he’s never been. Sure, he’s played with toys before, but he’s never had another person pushing as deep into him as Derek was.

He grabbed a handful of Derek’s ass, as the older man started thrusting in and out. Derek was going at a slow place, presumably for Stiles’ benefit.

“Derek, you can go faster. I want you to go faster,” Stiles urged him on by pulling him in with his ass. Derek let out a loud groan, burying his face in Stiles neck as he went faster, thrusting in and out at a steady beat.

Stiles felt like every thrust took him deeper and deeper into Derek’s heart. The pleasure was buzzing in him, creating a tempo he didn’t even know existed inside himself. He pulled Derek in deeper, letting their bodies collide as Derek gripped Stiles’ legs for dear life, pounding in and out of him.

“Der, I’m gonna come,” Stiles panted out, a familiar and yet not familiar at all sensation building in his lower stomach. This just seemed to egg Derek on, and his thrusts became quicker and more erratic. Stiles felt himself climax, crying out as he erupted over their stomachs. It only took a few more pumps from Derek and he was coming too, holding still inside of Stiles.

Derek released Stiles’ legs, falling half on top of him as they both came down from their climaxes. Derek rested his head on Stiles’ chest, Stiles running his hand through his sweaty hair and giving him a kiss on the head.

“I love you,” Stiles told him, feeling himself get pulled into sleep, not before he felt Derek nuzzle deeper into Stiles’ neck and whisper “I love you too.”

Xxx

Two months later

 

“I can’t believe you’ve been in a relationship for two months, and I still don’t know a damn thing about him,” His Dad grumbled to him over his newspaper.

“Dad, I’ve told you plenty!” Stiles insisted, as he shoved food down his throat. He needed to meet Mack at the theater for bookkeeping in twenty minutes. It was the weekend before opening night, and there was a lot to do with the books.

“Stiles, the only thing I know is that his name is Derek, he’s from another town, and he has a passion for the military.”

“What else do you need to know?” Stiles asked, getting up to quickly wash his plate.

“I want to meet him, thank you very much,” Uh oh, his Dad had his serious tone on.

“He’s, uh, going on a trip soon. Not sure if you’ll be able to meet him before he goes,” That wasn’t a total lie. Derek was going back to Iraq the day after opening night. Stiles had repeatedly mapped out strategies for their letter writing.

“I hope that’s not as shady as it sounded,” His Dad called after him, as Stiles ran out the door.

He hoped so, too.

“Ah, so you’ve finally decided to bless us with your presence!” Mack said to him, as he walked into the office.

“I’m five minutes late, Mack. And Phil, nice to see you on the weekend, is that a new shirt?” He asked the older man, who was sitting there with his usual warm grin.

“Ah, Mr. Stillinski. I had a few things to discuss with our dear Mack, but now that you’ve arrived I can safely accept that she will no longer be willing to negotiate.” He said, giving Mack an annoyed look.

“Phil, I can’t let your entire family come for free. They’re taking up ten spots! The deal is everyone gets two free tickets.” She said to him with a stern look. Stiles didn’t know what Phil was thinking, Mack was a hard negotiator.  

“I see. Well, I’m sorry to have wasted your time. A good day to you both, and I shall see you tomorrow evening for our opening night!” And with that, he waltzed out.

“He fucking does this every summer. I can’t give him more than five, and he knows it,” Mack grumbled to herself. She gave Stiles a pointed look, “So, is your mysterious beau going to make an appearance at the show? You can bring him to our after party you know.”

“Yes! He’s coming to opening night, but he’s going away the next day for a while,” He was thankful for that, so he didn’t have to come up with an excuse not to bring Derek to the party.

“Going away?” Mack asked

“Yeah, he’s, uh, going on a trip for a few months. We’re gonna write and keep in touch.”

“Write? They don’t have cell service where he’s going?” Shit, he slipped on that one.

“They do! We uh, just like to write to keep the romance going.”

Mack didn’t look convinced. “You know kid, for an incredibly talented actor, you sure are a shitty liar,”

Stiles gulped. He supposes he should just spill it out anyway.

“Well, they also don’t get to use their phone so much in Iraq.” His stomach dropped, waiting for her to reply.

“Oh hell, kid. You’re dating a soldier?”

“And what’s so wrong about that?” He asked indignantly, trying to deflect.

“Nothing, but I never met a soldier in Iraq who was still in high school,” she gave him a knowing look.

“Well, he isn’t in high school anymore.”

“And how long has he been out of high school,” She asked with a serious tone, no longer playing dumb with him.

“Four years,” He said with a wince.

“Jesus almighty, kid. Some twenty two year old soldier’s been seeing a seventeen year old teenager?” She asked, heat in her words.

“No! I might have told him I was in college.” And with that, it seemed like she finally understood.

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Stiles. You’re playing a dangerous game. You can’t keep that shit from him forever. And when you tell him, you better prepare for the fireworks,”

“I know,” He said miserably. “I keep trying to summon the courage to tell him. But it would totally crush him. I’d never thought I would feel this way about someone, Mack. I’m so fucking lost for him.”

“If you want the relationship to go anywhere, honesty is the most important. He’ll find out eventually. A military official can’t be involved in an underage relationship, Stiles.” She told him wisely. And after that, she said nothing at all.

Stiles knew she wouldn’t do anything. Mack’s waiting for Stiles to tell him. And of course, Stiles knew he had to. He couldn’t keep lying to Derek. He desperately thought of a way for them to resolve the problem somehow, but he couldn’t think of a solution. And he wasn’t ready to confront the other option, the only option.

Xxx

As he walked out of the theater building, he gave Derek a call,

“Hey Captain,”

“Stiles, are you done with bookkeeping?” his warm voice greeted Stiles, immediately soothing him.

“Sure am, you around?” He asked, knowing the answer.

“Yeah, I’m walking out of the hardware store now.” Derek had to pick a few things up for his Uncle before he left for his next tour, and Stiles knew he did it in Beacon Hills for only one reason. It was a block away from the theater.

“Alrighty, I’ll walk over there now.”

He hung up, making his way over to the store. When he spotted Derek, he gave the store a quick and subtle looking over. Satisfied that there wasn’t anyone there that he knew, he gave Derek a quick peck on the kiss.

“I’m really in the mood for ice cream,” was what he actually greeted him with.

“Weren’t we supposed to meet for a late lunch?” Derek asked, smiling.

“What’s your point? I need ice cream, like right now.”

“Ok, ice cream for lunch it is.” Derek took Stiles hand, and they walked out onto the sidewalk.

“Not just any ice cream. I need mint chocolate chip with cherries, and peanut butter sauce.” Stiles declared. He wasn’t sure why, but he knew that ice cream was what he absolutely needed from life at the moment.

“We still on for tonight?” Derek asked him, ignoring his crazy ice cream rant. After lunch, Stiles was going to go pack home and pack a bag, and then head over to Derek’s, who was cooking him dinner.  After, he was going to help him pack, and probably sleep over. Stiles was already feeling restless, and knew he probably wouldn’t be getting a wink of sleep tonight due to nerves.

“Of course, soldier boy. Maybe we can get some ice cream to go, have some fun tonight?” He asked, with a wicked grin on his face.

Derek let out a choking sound, but before he could respond, Stiles stopped short in his steps.

They had come face to face with Scott and Lydia. He could tell from both of their expressions that this was not going to blow off. Lydia had a calculating and calm look on her face, but he knew that look. She was brewing up quite the storm in her head.

Scott, on the other hand, had a look of absolute horror on his face.

“Oh, uh, hey buddy!” Shit, Stiles tried to play it as cool as possible. Don’t make a big deal, don’t overreact. He let go of Derek’s hand, hoping the soldier wouldn’t notice.

“Stiles, are you going to introduce us to your friend?” Lydia said, raising her eyebrow. Scott was just standing there, a dumbstruck look on his face.

“Yes! This is Derek! The guy I’ve told you about?”

“THIS is Derek?” Scott said, with an unbelieving look on his face.

Derek, on the other hand, did not pick up on the awkwardness.

“It’s great to finally meet some of Stiles’ friends! I’m assuming this is Scott and Lydia?” He said, while sticking out his hand to shake.

Neither of them took it.

“Stiles,” Lydia said urgently, “I’m glad we ran into you, I was just about to call. I need your help with something very important.”

“Oh, well me and Derek were gonna go get some ice cream-“

“It’s ok Stiles, it seems your friends need you. I’ll get some for later. I’ll see you tonight?” Derek, the everlasting saint, asked.

“Tonight?” Scott asked pointedly. Stiles thought he was being a little rude, if anything.

“Yes, Scotty. We have a date later. I’ll text you, Der.” He leant up to give him a kiss, and bade goodbye.

“Stiles what the fu-“

“Shh! Not here!” Lydia hushed Scott, “My house. Now.”

“But I have to get ready for Derek-“

“Stiles, if you’re not at my house in ten minutes, so help me God I will-“

“OK! I get it.” Stiles groaned. This was not going to be pretty.

When they got to Lydia’s room, she locked the door behind her. Turning around, she looked Stiles square in the eye and asked,

“Alright. Spill. How old is this guy? What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Stiles has never seen her so angry. Sure, she’s always a feisty one, but never truly angry.

Scott was no better.

“I can’t believe you would be so goddamn irresponsible! This is illegal, Stiles! What if your dad finds out?” Scott was practically yelling. Stiles needed to shut them both down, because he seriously couldn’t handle this right now.

“OK. Both of you need to chill the fuck out. He’s twenty two, and in the army. He doesn’t know that I’m in high school. Yes, I plan to tell him soon. Could you please get off my back?” He said, sitting down on Lydia’s bed. He pulled out a snicker’s bar from his pocket.

“Are you seriously eating right now? You don’t even like snickers bars!” Scott asked, looking scandalized for some reason.

“I’m hungry, bro! And so what, I had a change of taste!” Was he seriously being attacked for liking chocolate, now?

“Nevermind that! Stiles you need to tell him. Not soon, today. He’s a soldier, and he’s breaking the law with you!” Lydia was always one for honesty.

“Okay! I get it. I need to tell him the truth. Can both of you calm down?” He was tired, maybe he’ll take a nap before he goes to Derek’s?

“Mieczyslaw Genim Stillinski, I will not calm down until you promise me you will tell him tonight.” Lydia said, fire in her eyes.

“Alright! I promise! No need to use the full name, I get it. Now, I’m going home and taking a nap before I go to Derek’s tonight and crush both of our hearts.” He got up and stormed out.

Scott looked over at Lydia, a confused expression on his face.

“Did he say he was going to take a nap?”

Xxx

“You know, even military officers can overpack,” Stiles told Derek. He was lounging on the soldier’s bed, helping his boyfriend organize and pack his suitcase. Derek was running around his room, tossing things onto the bed left and right.

“Trust me, you can never have too many t-shirts. And I’m going to need that back soon, you know.” He said pointedly at Stiles, who was wearing his uniform jacket. It was pretty big on Stiles, and he happened to not be wearing anything else besides boxers.

“Why must you take away all that is fun from me?” He said, lying back on the bed and sighing. It was already pretty late in the night. Derek had cooked him an awesome dinner, and they tried watching “A New Hope” after. Tried, because twenty minutes into the movie Stiles was riding Derek on the floor.

Now, it was after eleven already, and Stiles knew he needed to tell Derek soon. He just wanted a few more minutes of this peace.

“Really? Nothing’s fun with me?” Derek asked with a smirk, kneeling on the bed over Stiles.

Stiles laughed, grabbing onto Derek and flipping them on the bed, so that Stiles was on top, and straddling his boyfriend. He leaned down and gave Derek a deep kiss.

“Well, maybe some things are still enjoyable.”

“We should go over your lines again,” Derek said, his hands grasping Stiles’ hips and flipping them over. He sat up, straddling Stiles’ body now, and running his hands down Stiles’ neck and torso, slipping them under the military jacket.

“What are you doing?” Stiles asked his boyfriend, who was staring so intensely at his face.

“Trying to memorize you.” Derek replied simply, unzipping the jacket.

“Memorize me?”

“For when I leave, I need you completely committed to my memory.” He scooted back, grabbing Stiles’ leg and nuzzling his thigh.

“Is there really that much to remember?” He asked. Derek rolled his eyes, and gave him a reproachful look.

“Yes, you beautiful goof. I’m gonna remember your thighs, decorated with moles.” As said so, he gave each of Stiles’ thighs a kiss.

“I’m going to remember your hips, so beautifully symmetric, around your happy trail,” He ran his hands over Stiles’ torso as he spoke.

“Your shoulders, strong and protecting, making me feel safe as I slept,” he softly kissed both shoulders, nuzzling deep.

“But most importantly, I need to save the memory of your eyes, the only ones that I really feel truly see me.” Derek said so while looking at Stiles, touching his forehead to the younger man’s,

“Derek, can I talk to you about something?” Stiles’ stomach sunk. He was so in love with this man, and he was about to break his heart.

“Of course. But first! I have a surprise for you.” He shot off from the bed, reaching his hand out for Stiles to take.

Stiles sighed, getting up and taking his boyfriend’s hand. He supposes it could wait a few more minutes.

Derek lead him into the couch area of his apartment, where the piano was. Stiles smiled, hoping the surprise was what he thought it would be. Derek walked over to the piano, taking a seat.

“Derek Hale! Are you finally going to sing for me!” Stiles beamed, walking over and leaning on the edge of the piano in delight. He looked down at Derek, who looked sexy as hell in his tank top and sweats, sitting at the piano.

“I’ve been working on this for a while. I had to reteach myself some of the notes, but I finally mastered it enough. It’s for you, from me. Well, me and Billy Joel.” Derek said.

Stiles said nothing, just listened as Derek played softly.

“ _Slow down, you crazy child_

_You’re so ambitious for a juvenile_

_But then if you’re so smart, tell me_

_Why are you still so afraid? Hey_

_Where’s the fire what’s the hurry about?_

_You’d better cool it off, before you burn it out_

_You’ve got so much to do and only so many hours in a day, hey_

_But you know, that when the truth is told, that you can get what you want or you can just get old,_

_You’re gonna kick off before you even get halfway through, ooh_

_When will you realize? Vienna waits for you_

_Why don’t you realize? Vienna waits for you”_

 

Stiles waited for Derek to finish, trying to remember how to breath.

“So, are you telling me not to go for my dreams?” He asked,

“Of course not! I just, I wanted to tell you. Your fire, your passion, it’s the most inspiring thing on the planet. I have no doubt you are going to win Tony’s, Oscars, and every goddamn other award. I just want you to know, it doesn’t all have to happen tomorrow.” Stiles didn’t speak, waiting for Derek to go on.

Derek got up, cradling Stiles’ face with his hands. “Me and you, this is forever. Vienna is there, waiting for us to achieve our dreams and make our mark in the world. It’s all going to happen, just slow down, and enjoy everything you have around you. We’re going to get there, to Vienna. It’s my promise to you.” Derek’s green eyes were staring at Stiles, urgent.

Stiles reached up, kissing the soldier with as much love as he could send. He took both of Derek’s hands, resigning himself to the bed he made.

“Der, I need to tell you something.” He tried to hold in the tears, not wanting to throw him off too soon.

“Is it about what Lydia needed from you today?” Derek asked, never assuming the worst in people.

“Sort of. Let’s sit down,” He guided Derek over to the kitchen table.

“First of all, I just want you to know that I love you. I love you more than I can love anything on this planet. You have my heart.” Stiles told him, looking at him intently.

“Stiles, I love you too. You can tell me anything.” Derek grinned.

“I, uh, I’m not in college,” He began.

“You mean, you dropped out?” Derek asked, confused.

“No, I, uh, I was never in college.”

“Okay, why wouldn’t you tell me that? What are you doing instead? Working?”

“No. I’m not in college, because I won’t be applying to go to college until this year. Because, I’m still in high school.” There, he said it.

Realization dawned on Derek, and a look of absolute hurt appeared on his face. He got up from the table.

“How old are you?” He asked, an edge in his tone.

“Does age really matter in any of this?”

“Stiles, how fucking old are you?” Okay, and there was the anger.

“Seventeen,”

Silence, and then the storm.

“You have got to be fucking kidding me!” Derek yelled, running his hands through his hair and looking around helplessly.

“I’m sorry! I know I should have told you sooner. I just didn’t know how,”

“So you let me go around, unknowingly becoming a sex offender? Do you know what this can do to me? If the army finds out, I’m fucking toast! I’ll get dishonorably discharged!”

“We can keep it a secret! Lydia and Scott won’t tell anyone!”

Derek laughed humorlessly, “Lydia and Scott?! All we need is one slip to your dad, the mother fucking sheriff, and that’s it! You knew, Stiles! You knew how much to the army meant to me!”

“So would you rather we never have met?” Stiles yelled back. He knew that wasn’t what Derek was saying, but he was hurt and he needed to fire back.

“That’s not what I fucking said! You’re just a kid! We had sex! That’s statutory rape for me!”

“A kid? Well ten minutes ago you were telling this ‘kid’ that you loved him!”

“That was before I knew you were fucking lying to my face for two months! What the fuck did you think was going to happen?” Derek was looking at Stiles, with so many things on his face that Stiles had hoped would never be directed at him. Betrayal, hurt. But most of all, he was looking at Stiles like he barely knew him.

“So what? Everything we had, is nothing now? Just because of my age?” The tears were out now, and Stiles has never felt more like a child.

“Don’t you understand? This can ruin my entire life! Everything I’ve worked for!” Derek picked up his phone, throwing it against the wall in anger and watching it shatter.

“What I understand is that we love each other. What else is there?”

“Stiles, you’re just a kid! Of course, you don’t think anything matters. But that’s not how life works. This can have serious repercussions!”

“It doesn’t have to! This was just a summer fuck, anyway, right? It’s not like we were gonna stay together anyway!” Stiles shouted. He didn’t know what he was saying, but he couldn’t hear Derek yell at him anymore, not in that condescending way.

“So is that really what this was for you? ‘Lets try to trick the idiot army guy into fucking a teenager?’”

“Oh come on, Derek! It wasn’t that, but we both knew it was going to be hell trying to maintain a relationship with you out in fucking Iraq! It was going to fizzle out anyway.”

“Is that what you thought?” Derek asked, now looking heartbroken. And oh no, Stiles couldn’t be here anymore.

“You said it yourself! I’m just going to ruin your life. So why don’t you just fuck off to the army, and never speak to me again? Love doesn’t matter anyway, right? So lets just end it while we can, before my existence ruins your life,”

“I need to get out of here,” Derek said, grabbing his keys and slipping on his shoes. He looked over at Stiles,

“I hope you’re happy now. You got your summer fuck, and you won’t have to see me ever again.” And with that, he stormed out of his own apartment.

After the door slammed, Stiles fell to the floor, finally letting the sobs out. He hated himself for breaking Derek’s heart like that, but he knew it was the only way. They couldn’t be together anymore, no matter how much they loved each other.

He knew how much the army meant to Derek. It was his whole life. It was his connection to his parents, and what made him who he was. Jeopardizing that would scare the shit out of him.

He took a deep breath. Getting up, he collected his clothing, taking off the army jacket and setting in on the table.

When he was dressed, he took one look at Derek’s shattered phone, laying on the floor in pieces.

Me too, he thought.

He left.

Xxx

The play was a hit. He received numerous praises, and the entire week was filled with distractions. He did everything he could not to think about Derek.

A week after opening night, he found himself at the twenty four hour pharmacy, with a pregnancy test in his hand.

Xxx

“You need to tell him,” Lydia said, sitting on Stiles bed with him and Scott.

“He doesn’t even have a phone, and I have no other way of contacting him,”

“Write him a damn letter, Stiles!” Scott yelled, Lydia hushed him.

“And say what!? I know we haven’t spoken since I told you to fuck off, but I’m carrying your baby? This is the cherry on top of what would ruin his life!”

“He deserves to know, Stiles.” Lydia said again, not wavering.

“You know what? I told him!” Lies, lies, lies. But he needed to get them off his back, the just didn’t understand why he couldn’t tell Derek.

“You what?” Lydia asked, speechless for once. Scott sat there, mouth agape.

“I fucking told him. He didn’t want anything to do with the baby, so just quit it, okay? I can do this on my own.”

“That asshole!” Scott said, angrily.

“Drop it, both of you. I’m fine.”

He hoped he would be.


	2. Allegro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is really where I wanted the story to take off. The next two chapters are going to take a little bit longer to come out, since I really need to focus on studying lol. But here it is!

Twelve years later

 

“You know, bugs can fly into your mouth when you sleep with your mouth wide open,”

Stiles blinked, waking up from his sleep. He was on his back, looking up at the girl currently sitting on his stomach. He groaned, of course she would bring the cat in as well.

“Vin, I told you not to bring Apollo in here,” He rubbed his eyes, looking over at the window, and groaning again when he saw it was still dark.

“He was the one who woke me up! He was feeling nervous for me, I think. He wanted me to bring us in here. He just loves you sooooo much!” She said this, smushing the cat in Stiles’ face while it growled.

Sure. More likely, Vin woke up from her anxiety again, and wanted Apollo with her to comfort her.

“What time is it?”

“How am I supposed to pay attention to something so menial as time, when I am dealing with the greatest challenge a budding performer could ever face? This is my first public appearance!”

“Babe, you’re going to be amazing. You’ve been playing the violin for years, and you’ve played much more difficult pieces than this.” He sat up, while his daughter moved back on the bed to give him room. He might as well be up, since there was no way Vin was going to let him go back to sleep.

“But I’ve never performed in front of an audience! We need to practice, now. I need to be absolutely perfect the show,”

“Vin, the assembly isn’t even until tomorrow.” He got up out of bed, turing the light on in the room, and laughing when he heard a hiss from Apollo. He looked over at Vin in his bed. Of course, she would be fully dressed already.

“Hello, father! I am the opening act for a war veteran’s heart wrenching speech about his fallen brothers! The crowd will be weeping, the emotions will be rising, and they need my solo to be perfect, or else his entire service will be naught!”

Stiles sighed. Always the drama queen, she was. He was thrilled when he found out that the school asked Vin to play a violin solo for the soldier whom they got to speak for Veteran’s day, but his eleven year old daughter was quite the perfectionist, and had been practicing non stop since she heard, three weeks ago.

Even though she learned how to play the Star-Spangled Banner years ago.

Honestly, he’s been so busy with the high school’s theater department, he hadn’t even bothered to look up who was speaking. Just some local vet, probably from the Vietnam War.

As director of the theater department at Beacon Hills High, he was pretty busy with their winter production, which would be happening right before Christmas. That, on top of all the piano and guitar lessons he’s been giving, and the AP music class he was teaching at the school, and it’s been pretty busy lately.

Oh, and his eleven year old firecracker.

“Vin, it’s five thirty in the morning. You know we can’t play this early anymore because of the Mrs. Beatey incident. I’m going to go into my bathroom and take a shower, you can wait in here and watch Netflix on my IPad.”

“But Dad! How can I sit and watch TV, knowing that tomorrow my entire career will either make it or break it?”

Stiles sighed, sitting on the bed opposite his daughter. “Vinny, what do I always tell you?”

Vin rolled her eyes, “My light will shine as long as I let it. And when I do, it’s blinding.” She said it in a robotic voice.

Stiles laughed. “Correct. How about once I get out of the shower, I make you your favorite blueberry pancakes, huh?” He twirled a finger through her long and curly hair.

She looked at him with her big green eyes, the mole above her lips curving downward with them as she replied, “I guess so. But don’t take too long in there, too much steam can rob you of oxygen.”

When he got out of the shower, his daughter was out cold on his bed, Apollo sleeping right next to her.

He sighed, making his way to the kitchen to back their bags up for the day.

Just another morning, then.

Xxx

In the car, Vin was giving him every detail of the new latest fad, when he got a call from Scott;

“Hold on, Vin. Uncle Scott’s calling.”

When he pushed answer on the blue tooth, he couldn’t get a greeting in before Vin shouted from the back,

“HI UNCLE SCOTT!”

He heard Scott laugh, “Hey there Vinny! How’s my favorite girl doing?”

“Being driven to yet another day of sixth grade, because Dad told me middle school is a necessary evil for building character.”

“Hey Scotty, is there a reason you called?” Stiles asked, ignoring his daughter.

“Yeah, Stiles. Can you guys watch Cooper tonight for a few hours? From four to six? I have a late appointment at the vet and Isaac has to run a few errands.”

“Yes! I have been seriously lacking time with my prodigy lately!” Vin responded enthusiastically.

Stiles laughed. It was cute how much Vin loved being a mentor and guardian to Scott and Isaac’s five year old son, Cooper.

“Scott, if you find a way to get him to the high school, he can hang out at play practice with Vin. She’s usually looking for an excuse not to do her homework anyway.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault I can’t be bothered with the mundane world of social studies.”

“Sure it isn’t.” Stiles told her disbelievingly. The truth was that she loved helping out with the play. Especially since his cast of high school kids all loved humoring her drama queen-dom. Sometimes, they would even listen to her directions for the play.

“Okay, thanks Stiles! Isaac will drop him off at four, then.”

“Magnifico!” Vin exclaimed.

Stiles dropped Vin off at the middle school, getting out of the car with her. The middle school and high school were conveniently right next to each other, so he was able to park and walk her in every day.

“Have a good day, my beautiful superstar,” He told her, kissing her on the head.

“I love you, Maestro!” She called to him, running off to her classroom.

He laughed, heading turning around and walking right into somebody.

“Ooh, buy me dinner first!” The tall, blonde bombshell told him, winking.

“Erica! I was just going to find you,”

“Hey there, buster. In here, it’s Principal Reyes. Is that anyway to talk to your boss?” She told him, mock reproach in her voice.

“You aren’t my boss, I work at the high school, not the middle school. Anyway, I’ll only be able to make it for the beginning of the assembly tomorrow, for Vin’s part. I have to run to rehearsal after that. She knows this, by the way. Could you possibly wait with her when it’s over? I won’t be able to make it back here until around four thirty.”

“Spend extra time with my favorite student? How could I say no?”

“Thanks, you’re the best. I have to head to class, see you later!” He bade her goodbye, and headed over to his building.

Xxx

“No, no, no! Jamal, I told you, you can’t be grinning like that during your solo!” Stiles said, for the millionth time that day. Rehearsal today was worse than ever. He had three students who couldn’t come today, so they were scrambling around trying to fill their roles for rehearsal. He was just told the set was damaged by some idiot pot heads, and they needed another week to repair it before it could fully go up.

Also, he had Vin marching Cooper around, telling him about the theater.

“And there, my little prodigy, is what we like to call a frustrated director. This happens when the throws of the theater do not obey his wishes. It’s quite the stressful job,” Vin told Cooper, who was listening to every word she said with reverence.

“Vin, could you please tone it down? I need to focus.”

Vin harrumphed, but sat down with Cooper nonetheless.

“I don’t get it! Isn’t Fagin happy that he’s changing his life?” Jamal asked.

Stiles took a deep breath, it was going to be a long night.

“No, Jamal. He’s incredibly depressed and shocked by where his life’s turned out. This song is him changing it all around. We need feeling.”

“Uh, ok. I think I got it.” The junior nodded, looking comically serious.

“Ok, can I get Nadia up here? We need to go over Nancy’s solo tonight.” He called out, Nadia coming from backstage.

“OK, Nadia, the stage is yours.”

“Mr. S? I’m not sure I understand the emotion going on in this song. Is Nancy sad that she’ll always be there for Mr. Sikes? Or is she pledging loyalty out of love?” She asked.

“It’s more like a declaration of your status in life, Nadia. Just give me a powerful belt, and we’ll see what we can change.”

“You got this, Nadia! Show us your voice!” Vin encouraged her, receiving a smile in return.

When she was done, Stiles didn’t even have a chance to tell her good job before Vin was taking over.

“Ok, that was great! Let’s work on you presentation, though.” Vin was walking up to the stage, and started coaching her one on one, Cooper following her path.

It was ok though, because the kids loved Vin, and it gave Stiles a little break.

He was just about to lounge back and watch Vin in action when his phone rang,

“Hey, Dad. What’s up?” He answered, greeting his father.

“Son, I just realized Vin forgot her math notebook here last night.”

Stiles groaned, “She probably did it on purpose. She’s always saying she doesn’t need to take notes in math.”

The Sheriff laughed, “Well, how’s about you bring her by tonight to pick it up? Can’t ever get enough of that girl anyway.”

“I can’t, Dad. We have rehearsal, and I have Cooper McCall with me tonight.”

“That’s okay. I’ll stop by the school now to drop it off.”

“Great, thanks Dad.” Stiles hung up, taking a deep breath. No matter which way he turned, Vin was always looking for new ways to make his life exciting.

He found himself getting lost in watching her. She was so beautiful, so full of energy and life. She was always reaching out and trying to help people, and he knew exactly where she got that from.

“Son, you with us?” His father’s voice shook him out of his reverie. He looked up, seeing the Sheriff there with Vin’s notebook in his hand.

“Hey, Dad.”

His father sat down with him at the director’s desk.

“So, how’s my granddaughter doing?” He asked Stiles.

“Oh just fine. Have you heard? She’s been promoted to director of the BHS school play,” He stuck his hand out, indicating his daughter on stage with the actors.

The Sheriff laughed, “She’s quite the do good-er, that one.”

Stiles laughed, “I can tell you she doesn’t get it from me,” He said without thinking. He looked up abruptly, seeing the look of disapproval on his father’s face.

“Now son, I know there’s a reason you never told me who her other father is. One day, you’ll feel comfortable enough to tell me.”

Stiles laughed mirthlessly, “One day, maybe. Right now, let’s just be happy I have the most incredible girl in the world for a daughter.”

“And don’t you ever forget it.”

They heard a shout from the stage;

“Grandpa! What are you doing here?” Vin asked happily, running over and giving the Sheriff a hug. Cooper followed her, and also received a hug from the sheriff.

“Hey there, superstar. I just came over to drop off that notebook you left at my house accidentally.” He said, a knowing look in his eye.

Vin seemed to know that she was caught, though. “There is absolutely no reason to have a notebook in math class, if I can do everything in my head!”

The sheriff laughed out loud, while Stiles rolled his eyes. “Vin, you know Mr. Silver requires you to have a notebook.” They all knew she was too smart for sixth grade English, but there wasn’t a time slot that fit to bump her up, so they had to settle for finding her a tutor after hours. Stiles didn’t mind, but Vin was losing her patience for her math class.

“Uh, Mr. S? I might have accidentally spilled another bucket of paint.” Leon the set head came out, looking sheepish.

Stiles groaned, “Sorry Dad, I’ve gotta go handle another disaster.”

“Fear not! Me and my trusty sidekick can repaint anything!” Vin stormed off to backstage, Cooper following after her once again.

Stiles sighed. At least she didn’t throw away her notebook this time.

Xxx

After dropping off Cooper, Stiles had to make a stop at the community theater before they got home. Although he wasn’t working on the production with Mack this season, she still had him do the books. During the year, rehearsal for the seasonal productions took place at night for the working individuals. So, when they got there, rehearsal was in full swing.

Not waiting for Stiles, Vin ran straight out of the car and into the theater. Stiles sighed, nothing made a preteen feel more vindicated than an entire troupe of actors.

Inside, it was chaos as usual.

“Ezra! What the fuck are you doing at stage right? Your entrance is from the left!” Mack seemed to be in her usual mood, then.

“Sorry Mack, we had a visitor come in.” Ezra’s warm voice filed the theater, next to Vin.

“Vinny! Hey girl!” Rose came running towards the stage, giving Vin a hug.

“Oh Jesus. Stiles, we’re in the middle of a rehearsal!” Mack said irritably when she saw Stiles appear next to her.

“Mack, this was the only time I could drop the ledger off today.” Stiles said, grinning.

“You’re disrupting my artistic flow, you know. Why don’t you just keep the ledger at home?”

“Because that would be unethical, Mack.” Stiles said patiently. Mack wanted Stiles to take over running the theater, but Stiles just didn’t have the time.

“Dad! Rose said she could help me dye my hair purple!” His daughter came sprinting over, Rose and Ezra following.

“You told me daughter what now?”

“Oh relax, grandpa. All the kids have fun colored hair now, why not?” Rose replied.

“Why are you helping her grow up? You’re supposed to be backing the resistance with me!”

“Hmm, I for one, am quite excited to see the girls grow up. Emmeline has been so much more fun shopping with lately.” Gabe came sauntering over, sly grin on his handsome face.

“You would. Last time Vin was at your place, she came home with about a dozen temporary tattoos.” Stiles said, laughing.

“Why not let our children express themselves?” Gabe replied shamelessly.

“Miss Stillinski!” Phil appeared, broad smile across his face. “I hope you’ve been practicing your form!”

“Sure have, Phil! Dad says I hold myself like a true debutant.” Vin replied proudly.

“Atta girl! You’ll be the classiest young lady in your generation for sure.” Phil said proudly, patting her on the head.

“Listen Stiles, as nice as it is having you guys here, we gotta get back to rehearsal. Rose still isn’t off book,” Mack said pointedly, gesturing for everyone to get back to their places.

“I told you, Mack! I have them memorized, I just wanted the script on me!” Rose said defensively, running backstage.

“We should head out anyway. We still haven’t had dinner,” Stiles told the rest of them.

“Bye guys!” Vin shouted at the troupe, waving.

Stiles smiled, grateful for the family he stumbled upon twelve years ago.

Xxx

They stopped off at Chili’s on the way home, picking up dinner to go. Stiles should feel worse about feeding his daughter take out, but the food wasn’t so unhealthy. Plus, neither of them wanted to wait around for him to cook.  

When they were done, Stiles put on some Beethoven to play while he did the dishes, while Vin did her homework. By doing so, he ignited their everlasting argument;

“No no no! Dad please play something with words,”

“This is a classic! I used to listen to this all the time when I was pregnant with you,”

“Yeah, back when I had no say as a fetus! Please play Mamma Mia,”

Stiles groaned, “Babe, we’ve listened to that soundtrack so many times. Pick any other show,”

“Are you implying there is anything greater in this world than Meryl Streep?” Vin asked, outraged.

“Vin, you need to finish your Social Studies homework. Besides, if you break out into song and dance again, Mrs. Beaty downstairs is going to have a fit.”

“Dad! We didn’t even practice any violin today!” Vin remembered, horror struck. Stiles winced, he had hoped she wouldn’t remember.

“Sweetie, you know that piece backwards and forwards. You’re gonna kill it tomorrow.” He told her as he washed the dishes.

“How would you know? You won’t even be there!”

Stiles frowned, “You know that isn’t true. I’m starting rehearsal later so I can come and watch you play. I just wont be there to hear the speech.”

“How will you feel the true effect of my performance if you’re not there to hear about the fallen soldiers?”

“I’ve heard enough war stories to last me a lifetime.” He said softly. She wouldn’t know his meaning. He never told her that her other dad is a soldier. She’s only her bits and pieces over the years, whatever Stiles felt like sharing.

“Well can we at least play Mamma Mia to soothe my soul? Now I need Meryl to tell me everything’s going to be ok.”

“Okay, bug. But finish your homework.”

Xxx

After finally getting Vin to fall asleep (she insisted on him singing at least three songs to her), Stiles went to his room. Digging underneath his bed, he found the old shoebox that he kept hidden from his daughter. Sitting on his bed, he looked through the old pictures and keepsakes he’s kept all these years.

He wonders if he’ll ever really move on from Derek. He’s told himself countless times that it was just a hot fling, that he was a dumb teenager, that Derek probably didn’t even remember him. Of course, he knew they were all lies. He tried to get himself back in the dating world, going on a few dates here and there. But none of the relationships ever made out to be anything.

Sighing deeply, he tucked the box away, willing the past to stay in the past. He poured himself a glass of wine, and fell asleep within the hour.

Xxx

Derek POV

This was a terrible idea.

Derek doesn’t know why he agreed to do this. He’s never been good at public speaking, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to start now. Not to mention the fact that he was back in goddamn Beacon Hills, the source of way too much damn heartbreak for one person.

He hasn’t been here for almost twelve years. He hasn’t had to walk these streets, plagued with the memories of his dead family, for almost twelve years. And now that he’s back, he has the memories of him and Stiles to punch him in the gut as well. Oh, and he’s going to be speaking about his experiences in the army, which he’s only been out of for about three months.

Three months. He made it so far to the top, going all the way to Lieutenant General before he blew out his shoulder. He was okay now, after three months of physical therapy, but his life of military pursuit was over. He was still trying to figure out his next step.

He wondered, not for the first time, why the hell he said yes to speaking at this middle school assembly. Of course, the answer was sitting right across from him, frowning at him from her desk.

“Derek, why do you look like I’m making you go to a puppy execution?” Erica said, exasperated.

“First, thank you for that awful mental image. Second, the only reason I agreed to this is because I still owe you one from six years ago, when you covered my ass with our general.”

“Ahh, and now I’m cashing in, buddy! Come on, you’re the perfect candidate for speaking at this thing. You have so much to talk about!”

“Why don’t you speak? You served also!” He said accusingly.

“Because, Der Bear, the kids already know all about my army days. This is about them getting to know a new soldier, and hear meaningful stories. Come on, you’ve spoken about you war days before. This can’t be why you’re acting so mopey.”

“You know Beacon Hills has a lot of history for me.” He said defensively.

“I’ve seen the way you get when you talk about your family. This isn’t that. You’re especially grumpy today, Mr. Sourpuss.”

Derek stuck his tongue out at her. “I dated someone from here, years ago. We were really in love, and I thought he was the one. I haven’t seen him since, but it sucks being back.”

Erica sat up from her chair, intrigued. “Are you saying you were once in an actual committed relationship? Who is he? Did you try to find him?!”

Derek let out a miserable laugh, “Trust me, he’s definitely not here anymore. He had his eyes set for New York as soon as he could get there. He’s definitely living the Broadway dream, there’s no way he stuck around here.”

Erica looked actually sad for him, “I’m sorry, bud. Derek, you really should get back out there, though. Especially now, since you aren’t running back into war! Find a steady job, and start dating!”

Derek sighed. Honestly, there wasn’t any real reason for why he wasn’t dating right now. After Stiles, he felt like it was pointless to ever try and find something even remotely close to what they had.

“Thanks, Erica. I’m gonna go for a walk before this assembly, clear my head a bit,” He said, getting up from her desk.

“The assembly starts in twenty minutes, Derek!” Erica called after him.

He didn’t care, he needed to walk around and get his head clear. He was about to speak to hundreds of middle schoolers about the importance of serving your country.

He was pacing down a deserted hallway, when something caught in his peripheral. He looked down to the right, where the drinking fountains were, and saw a huddled figure hiding underneath the shorter fountain. When looking closer, he realized it was a little girl, maybe ten or eleven. She had her knees drawn up, and her head in her lap.

“Hey there, you ok?” He asked gently.

The girl’s head shot up. Derek saw that she wasn’t crying, but she had a look of panic on her face. She had beautiful green eyes, and wild curly brown hair. Something about her reminded him of home.

“I can’t do it.” She said, helplessly.

“Can’t do what?” He asked, sitting down on the ground with her.

“Play the violin. I’m supposed to be out there right now, playing for the soldier before he comes out. But I’m so nervous. I’ve never played in front of so many people before.”

“Are you nervous about your friends seeing you play?” He could understand stage fright a little too well.

“Not really. I’m worried about playing in front of my Dad. He’s this incredible musician, who knows how to play a bazillion instruments, and I’m nervous he’ll be disappointed that I’m not like him.”

“Is he putting a lot of pressure?”

“No! That’s the thing. He’s the greatest dad in the whole world and he keeps telling me he’ll love me no matter what! But I just want to make him proud.”

Derek could understand wanting to make your parents happy as well. “What’s your name?”

“Vin,” The girl replied.

Vin, a strange name, he thought. He wouldn’t ask her about that now, though.

“OK. My name’s Derek. Can I tell you a secret, Vin?”

The girl nodded, focused on Derek.

“I get scared, too. It’s scary when you try really hard to make the people you love proud, but you aren’t exactly sure what is it you actually need to do. But from what I’ve learned, we need to have courage, and be proud in ourselves no matter what other people think. Because you know what?”

“What?” She asked, looking calm finally.

“What parents really want, is to see that their children are trying. That’s what’s going to make them proud of us. And as long as you get up there on that stage, your dad is going to be beaming.” He told her this, needing to hear it for himself as well.

“Thanks, Derek!” She said, smiling. Derek couldn’t help but return her smile. It was so incredibly infectious, having an effect he’s only ever seen once.

“There you two are! Vin, your dad is waiting for you out there! And Derek, seriously? I told you twenty minutes! They’re waiting for you too!” Erica came out, scolding them both.

Vin looked at Derek sharply, “Wait a minute, you’re the army guy who’s speaking?!” She asked, comically outraged.

“That’s me, General army guy at your service,” he replied, saluting them both.

As they both got up from the ground, he only had a second to dust his pants off before Vin gave him a giant bear hug.

“Thank you for giving me courage,” She told him burying her head in his chest.

Derek melted. “No problem, Vin. You’re gonna kill it out there. Your light will shine as long as you let it, and when you do, it’ll be blinding.”

The girl broke away, giving him a weird look. “My dad says the same thing!”

“Alright, children! We have an entire school waiting!” Erica interjected, before Derek could respond. It was weird that Vin’s dad would say the same thing, since it’s something his mother used to tell him when he was young. He shrugged it off, making his way towards the auditorium.

Xxx

Stiles POV

Stiles was nervous as hell. The entire school had been waiting for ten minutes for Vin to come out. Apparently, the actual soldier was also missing, which made Vin’s disappearance less alerting for the ceremony. However, Stiles was seriously freaking out as to where she was.

He knew he shouldn’t have pushed her to do this. He should have let her sit it out, she was too nervous. He knew she could do it if she wanted to, but he hated being the parent who pushed their kid.

Finally, Vin came out onto the stage, and the whole room stood up for her. He let out an audible sigh of relief, getting an annoyed look from the old lady next to him. He didn’t care though, because his amazing superstar was on stage. She was as poised as can be, and held her head up high as she played her piece perfectly.

When she was done, he clapped and hollered as loudly as he could for about thirty seconds, and ran out of the auditorium. He had about thirty teenagers all waiting around in a theater for him, and he was already later than he said he would be.

It didn’t matter, his daughter was perfect.

Xxx

Derek POV

He couldn’t believe it. He actually gave the damn speech. He felt invigorated, he had just gotten up and spoken publicly for the first time about his greatest inspirations. In the beginning, he was still nervous, but when Vin was done killing her solo, she had walked off and given him a wink. It was silly, but it was enough to give him the courage to get up and finally just let it out.

And It felt amazing.

Now, he was being held back by dozens of people, all wanting to speak with him about his speech. He tried to keep the conversations short, since there were so many people, but by the time he was done shaking the last person’s hand, the auditorium was nearly empty.

He headed outside, looking forward to getting home and relaxing, when a voice called out to him;

“General Derek! You’re still here!” It was Vin, again. She was sitting on a bench outside with Erica.

“Hey Vin, what are you still doing here?” He asked, curious as to why she was waiting here with Erica, and not with her Dad.

“My Dad’ll be here soon to pick me up, he had to run back after my solo and go to rehearsal,” she replied brightly, her face lit up by her smile.

“Derek, I’m actually really glad you’re still here. Do you mind waiting here with Vin, until her dad gets here? It’s later than I thought it would be and I need to head out.” She said desperately.

“Sure. Me and Vin are practically best friends, right?” He asked her.

“Heck yeah we are! You’ve forever cured me of my stage fright. You’ve instilled in me my spark, my inspiration,” She emphasized her words by throwing her hands out. Derek laughed, this girl was quite the drama queen it seemed.

“Amazing! Ok Vin, I’m going to text your dad and let him know you’re with someone safe. I’ll see you tomorrow, superstar!” She gave Vin a kiss on the head, and a hug to Derek, and then ran off to her car.

“So, now what, General?” She asked him, still smiling. He could tell she was the girl who had every adult in her pocket, charming her way through life.

“Well, I’ve got a deck of cards on me, know how to play Casino?” He asked, doubtful.

“Please! I am the reigning champion of Casino! Me and my Dad play all the time. You’re on!”

For the next ten minutes, they played cards. Derek was surprised that Vin knew how to play, since most kids didn’t bother with cards at all these days. He only knew how to play because of Stiles.

Derek learned that Vin was a force of nature in everything that she did. She was passionate, funny, and kind. He found that he loved listening to her talk, whether it be about the make of playing cards, or anything else mundane.

“Vienna? Your father just called, he’ll be over here in just a minute.” A nice lady whom Derek assumed to be the receptionist told them.

“Thanks Betty!” She told her.

“Wait, your name’s Vienna?” He asked her, getting up.

“Oh yeah. That’s my full name, but everyone calls me Vin. My Dad said it’s a tribute to love, whatever that means.” She said absently, cleaning up the cards.

It couldn’t be. He felt gutted, not knowing what to think about this new piece of information. Her smile, her laugh, could it really be-

“Vin, you ready to go?”

Derek whipped around. And there, three feet away from him, stood the boy who held and crushed his heart almost twelve years ago. No longer a boy though, Stiles seems to have really grown into a man. From the look on his face, he and Derek were sharing dumbstruck expressions.

“Dad! This is my new friend Derek! He’s the soldier from-“

“What are you doing here?” Stiles shot at him. Vin looked at him, hurt at his harsh tone.

“Stiles. Is this-Is this…?” He couldn’t finish, barely able to get the words out.

“I’m going to ask you again. What the fuck are you doing here Derek?” Stiles put a hand on Vin’s shoulder.

“Dad, what’s going on?” Vin asked helplessly.

“Did you track me down? How did you find Vin?” Stiles was yelling now, standing in front of his daughter.

“I didn’t- I didn’t know she was- we just met!” His heart was racing. He hadn’t seen Stiles in so long, and Stiles was giving him a furious look.

“He’s telling the truth, Dad! We met before the assembly!” Vin was tugging on Stiles’ arm, trying to get him to listen to her.

“Well you can go and fuck off to wherever you came from. Come on, Vin, we’re going home.” He grabbed her hand, storming off to his car.

“Stiles!” He shouted, running after them and blocking their way.

“Get out of my way, Derek.” Stiles was staring him square in the eyes.

“Her name’s Vienna. She’s eleven years old.” He said, trying to keep his voice level, but it was shaking. He felt like he was about to lose his goddamn mind.

Stiles looked like he wanted to respond, but he seemed lost for words. His eyes, the same beautiful ones that Derek fell in love with, gave him a helpless once-over.

“Go home, Derek.” Stiles said, walking around him and getting in the car.

Derek stood, frozen. He couldn’t breathe, watching Stiles drive away with his daughter.

Xxx

Stiles POV

Shit, shit, shit. He paced back and forth, running his hands through his hair.

After all this time, after countless nights losing sleep over him, Derek just waltzes back into his life. And now he knows about Vin. In every scenario he’s imagined, he’d never think this was the way it would all go down.  He felt bad for losing it in front of Vin, back at the school. He doesn’t think she’s ever even heard him curse. But it seems every bit of control he’s had over his life has disappeared in a matter of seconds.

“Dad! Can you please answer me?! Who is that?” Vin practically shouted, looking more scared than angry.

They had driven home in silence, Stiles having been freaking out the entire time. However, as soon as they got home to their apartment, Vin was silent no more. She’s been demanding answers. Answers that Stiles doesn’t know how to give.

“Vin, please just relax. I’ll explain soon.” He sat down on their couch, massaging his temples. He prayed that this would just be a dream.

“I will not relax! I saw the way Derek looked at us! How do you know him?” Vin, in all her greatness, was never one to back down. She was stubborn to the bone.

He tried tuning her out, taking deep breaths and attempting to get to his happy place. He felt the panic bubbling in his chest. He wasn’t prepared to deal with this. Their lives were perfectly happy, and he didn’t need Derek to come in and fuck everything up.

Of course, it was when he finally got his heart rate under control when they heard a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” Vin said, annoyed.

Stiles was inclined to let her, but he realized too late who it might be at the door.

He shot up from the couch, running over to the front door. But it was too late, and there Derek was, staring down at Vin.

“How do you know where I live?” Did Derek actually track him down?

“Erica.” He replied simply, not taking his eyes off of his daughter. Shit, Stiles needed to school Erica on not giving his address away to people.

Ok, Stiles did not want Vin here to see this.

“Vin, go practice piano.”

“What? No way! Tell me what’s going on.” She insisted, stomping her foot on the ground.

“Vienna Rigby Stillinski, this is not a suggestion! I need a moment alone with Derek.”  Shit, he rarely raised his voice at her, and he could tell she was hurt.

“Fine! Treat me like a baby!” She shouted, storming off to her room and slamming the door.

Stiles looked at Derek, who was still standing in the doorway.  He was still just as handsome as ever, but he looked older. Instead of the clean shaven youthful soldier he knew so long ago, this Derek had a full and trimmed beard, and had about twenty more pounds of muscle on him. He looked damn good for thirty five.

“Derek, how about I give you my number, and we can talk about this tomorrow? Maybe get a coffee?” He asked desperately, hanging on to the door.

Derek slammed his arm on the door, keeping it open, and walked into the apartment.

“Is Vienna my daughter?” Derek looked angry. And Stiles would be upset that he just barged into his apartment but he really didn’t have the right to be, considering the situation.

He closed the door, following Derek in.

“We call her Vin, she doesn’t like Vienna.” He sat down on the table, beckoning Derek to join him.

“So, what? How long were you going to wait to tell me, Stiles? Ten, twenty more years? What was your plan?” Derek’s heat wasn’t dying down, but Stiles felt exhausted. He didn’t have the energy to really yell back.

“I didn’t have a plan. None of this went according to plan,” Maybe he should get out some wine, it seemed like it could be useful.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I have a right to know I have a daughter,”

“What was I supposed to do, Derek? You didn’t have a phone, because you smashed it against a wall! You had just finished yelling about how my very goddamn existence could ruin your fucking career! So what, I should have written a letter to you in the army about how the underage boy you’d been fucking all summer was now pregnant? You would have been arrested and kicked out for sure!” There it was, the heat. All the old emotions he had stowed away for so long coming right back up to the surface.

“It doesn’t give you the right to take my daughter away from me!”

“What would you have done, Derek? Leave the army? You had stormed out of my life, ranting at me that I was going to ruin your fucking career!”

“I was an idiot! By the time I wanted to get my head out of my ass, I was already being deployed!”

“So I was going to be the guy who brought you back from the army? I knew how much it meant to you!”

“And you also knew how much family meant to me! I would have left it all, for one with you.” Shit, Derek was tearing up. And if Stiles was being completely honest, so was he.

“I was seventeen, Derek. I was scared shitless. And you never once came back! How was I supposed to know you even gave a shit?”

“Of course I gave a shit, Stiles! You had just told me that I was a summer fling! I was hurt, and I yelled at you, and I didn’t think you wanted me back!”

Stiles understood that, he felt the exact same way.

“I made a terrible decision, and I didn’t know how to fix it. I was so terrified you would blame me,”

“Blame you? For what?” Derek was quiet, now.

“For ruining your dreams. For holding you back from being who you wanted.” There is was, every insecurity he had when he was seventeen years old and pregnant.

“Stiles, you were my dream. I would have left it all behind for you,”

Stiles choked, putting his face in his hands. “I didn’t know that, Derek. I was so ashamed for lying to you about my age. I thought I was just some summer fuck, who ended up being more than you bargained for,” He knew, deep down inside that it wasn’t true. But rationality never did much for insecurities.

“She’s my daughter, Stiles.”

“I know, and I’m so sorry Derek. I was so naïve, so lost. I had no idea how to get a hold of you.”

Derek deflated, visibly letting all of the fight leave his body. It was then that Stiles knew that Derek felt the exact same way. They had both majorly fucked up, sure. But even now, when they haven’t seen each other in over ten years, it was painful to be so angry at one another. They just couldn’t yell anymore.

“It’s my fault too. I just stormed out on you, I never even got a new phone until a year and a half later, when Cora made me,”

Stiles laughed, “I guess you’re the same old Derek, then.”

Derek grinned sadly. Then, he unexpectedly let out a laugh.

Stiles was confused, “What?” Why was any of this funny?

Derek gave Stiles a knowing look. “Vienna Rigby? How much of a music nerd are you?”

Stiles laughed back, “Hey! You know how much I love The Beatles!”

“Yeah, no wonder she chose to be called Vin. You didn’t give her many other options,”

They both laughed for a minute.

Stiles sobered up quickly, though. “What now?” What did Derek want?

Derek sat up straight, “I want to be in her life, Stiles. I want to get to know my daughter, and for my daughter to get to know me.”

Stiles nodded, “Of course.” He was in no position to get in the way of any of it. Derek had every right to get to know his daughter, and Stiles wanted to facilitate that. He just needed to make sure Vin was on board.

“How about, uh, you guys skip school tomorrow together? I need to talk to her about it all tonight. It’s a lot of change for a kid.”

Thankfully, Derek understood. “Ok, Stiles. I’ll be by around ten tomorrow.”

There wasn’t anything more for them to say. They both needed to process the changes, and all the shit they just threw at each other.

They both got up from the table, heading to the door.

“Oh, and Stiles?” Derek said, when he was standing in the doorway.

“Yeah?”

“You look great,”

Stiles smiled, “So do you, Derek.” And then he left.

As he shut the door behind Derek, Stiles took a deep breath, preparing himself. Now, for the really hard part. He walked over to Vin’s room, knocking lightly on the door;

“Vinny, can I come in?”

“Whatever,” Was the reply that he heard.

Oh boy, here we go.

When he came in, he saw that Vin was laying on her bed backwards, with her feet by her pillow. She was staring up at the ceiling, headphones in her ears. She had Apollo laying on her chest, sleeping.

“Vienna, can we talk please?” He grabbed a chair from her desk, pulling it over and sitting by her bed.

“He’s my other Dad, isn’t he?” She asked in a weak voice, and Stiles saw her eyes were wet.

Stiles’ throat ached. She was too damn smart for her own good.

“Yeah, baby. He is. I’m so sorry you had to find out this way,”

“This way? As if you were going to ever tell me any other way,” She said, eyes unmoving from staring above.

“It’s really complicated, Vin.” He knew it was a cop out, he didn’t know what else to say.

“Oh sure, play the ‘you wouldn’t understand’ card. Like that isn’t cliché enough.”

Stiles was silent, he had a feeling she had more to say, and he was right. She sat up, scooping Apollo up in her arms. She turned to look him straight on;

“I know that you never told me much about him. But from the bits and pieces, I always assumed he at least knew about me. And I thought- I thought he might not have wanted me,” her voice cracked, the tears coming down now.

“Oh Vin, if he knew about you, there’s no doubt in my mind he would have never let you go,” He took her hands, rubbing them between his own like he used to do when she was little.

“Is he going to stick around?” She asked dubiously.

Stiles nodded, “He, uh, he really wants to get to know you, Vin. I thought maybe you two could spend the day together tomorrow,”

She frowned, “But not with you, right?”

That one stung, but he expected as much. It was going to take some time for her to forgive him, and he understood that.

“Nope, I’m going to go to school like always. I want to let you guys have some alone time.”

“Are you ever going to tell me why you didn’t tell him?” He knew she would ask that, but he didn’t know the answer. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready to tell her that Derek was with him when he was underage. It wasn’t something he wanted to reveal to his daughter.

“One day, Vin. It’s a hard story to tell.”

She nodded, laying back down on her bed. “I’m tired. What time is Derek coming by tomorrow?”

“He’ll be here at ten, babe. I don’t have a class until 11:30, so that should be fine for me.”

“Ok. I’m going to go to sleep now,” Her voice had a flat tone. It scared him, because she was always so full of energy and emotion. He hated seeing her this upset.

A beat of strained silence passed, hanging heavy in the air.

“Vienna, I just want you to know that I love you so much. Nothing that I’ve done has been to try and hurt you.” He needed her to know that. There was nothing in this world that he loved more than her.

“I love you too, Dad. I just need to be alone right now,”

He understood. He got up from his chair, and left her to be alone in her thoughts.

Xxx

When Stiles woke up the next morning, he found himself praying that yesterday was just one big nightmare. He groaned at his insistent alarm, blaring at him from his dresser. Honestly, he should have been at least able to sleep in a little bit, but he had to call the school and tell them Vin wasn’t coming in.

After taking a too long shower, he got dressed and called the school. He’s usually pretty strict about her going to school, so she hasn’t missed too many days this year.

They had some time before Derek would come by, so Stiles wanted to let her sleep a little longer. He decided he would make her favorite breakfast, and then laughed when he realized that it would be two days in a row of her having blueberry pancakes. Well, if that was him spoiling her, then that was okay with him.

He sat at his kitchen table, drinking coffee and staring. Overnight, his and Vin’s quiet and routine life has flipped completely upside down. Here Derek was, marching straight into their world and turning everything on its head.

Looking at the clock, he realized he should probably wake Vin up now, so that they would have time for breakfast. He realized he couldn’t even call Derek and ask what his ETA would be, since he didn’t even get his number.

He looked around at the apartment they’ve lived in for almost ten years. He was so proud of this place when they first moved in. It had a steady and fair rent, and it was close to both a park and the school. It contained so many firsts, so many memories that he and Vin have made together. They’ve made it their space, their home. He wanted to let Derek in, because he deserved to be a part of Vin’s life. But it was difficult to accept that he was going to be a part of it all now.

He sighed, getting up and heading over to Vin’s room to wake her up. She was usually up early, always sprinting around the place and an immediate source of energy. If she was still sleeping, she must have not fallen asleep until really late that night.

“Vin? Time to wake up sweetie. Derek is probably going to be here in half an hour.”

He heard a groan from her room, and knew that was enough to tell him that she was awake. While he let her get ready, he went ahead and started on the pancakes.

“Trying to bribe me?” He heard her grumble. He turned around to see that she was dressed and sitting at the table, rubbing her eyes. His heart sank, she looked exhausted. She must not have gotten much sleep at all last night.

“Yes I am, is it working?” Stiles asked, smiling. He brought over the stack of pancakes, sitting across from her at the table.

She gave him a suspicious look, “Maybe, is there whipped cream?”

He pulled the bottle out from the fridge, and whipped it onto the table, winking at her.

She tried to look unimpressed, but Stiles knew she was happy.

“So, Derek will probably be here soon.” Stiles said, wincing as he broke the peace.

“How do you know he’ll be here on time?” She asked him.

Stiles grinned, “If there’s one thing you should know about Derek Hale, it’s that he is the most punctual person on the planet. If he’s here less than three minutes early, he’ll probably apologize for it.”

“So how the heck were you two together?”

“Through many, many compromises.”

At five after ten, they heard a knock on the door. Stiles raised his eyebrow at Vin, “Wait for it,” He told her, and then walked over to answer the door.

“Sorry I’m late, the traffic was crazy,” was Derek’s greeting.

Vin and Stiles both laughed, which made Derek look concerned. 

“Don’t worry about it, come on in,” Stiles told him, letting him come in.

Derek smiled, walking inside their apartment.

“Hi Vienna. I was thinking we would go to the zoo today, how does that sound?”

“Oh boy, did you pick the right activity for today,” Stiles said, laughing. Just as he said so, Apollo came slinking out of Vin’s room, mewling at them all.

Vin narrowed her eyes at Derek, “My name is Vin,” She said with finality.

Derek looked sheepish, “I know, sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’m going to feed Apollo, then we can get going,” She said, holding her head up and following Apollo to wear his food was.

“I can’t believe Stiles Stillinksi, the boy who pledged that cats were just lazy and boring dogs, actually got a cat,” Derek said to him.

“I know. Vin begged me for months. You really did pick a good activity, that girl is obsessed with animals, You’ll have her running around and making animal coos at every cage,”

Derek laughed, “I’m looking forward to it.”

They looked at each other, lost for words. Stiles just wanted to sit Derek down and make him tell him all about his life for the past twelve years. He wanted to hear every detail that he missed from Derek’s life, and it looked like Derek wanted the same.

But this wasn’t about them right now, it was about Vin.

When she came back out, they both bade goodbye to Stiles and left. Stiles stared sadly at the door. He supposed he should get used to that feeling.

Xxx

After his class, Stiles was free until play rehearsal later that day.  He pulled out his phone, and called Lydia up,

“Stiles, you know my lunch break isn’t for another hour,” was her answer.

“Hey, Lyds. Wanna grab lunch in an hour? I could really use some friend-time.”

“Okay,” She said suspiciously, but she didn’t ask any more questions. He would tell her everything once they met up.

“Alright, I’ll come to the hospital and we can eat there.” He hung up.

It was fine that he still had an hour, he’s been meaning to make a stop all day.

He didn’t knock when he barged into Erica’s office.

“Hey! What the hell Stiles! Knock much?” She looked startled.

“Oh really, like I should give you the curtesy that you couldn’t show me yesterday? Giving my address to someone without telling me? He could have been a serial killer!” Alright, he knew that wasn’t fair, but he needed someone to get the anger out at.

“Hey! Fuck off about Derek. He’s a nice guy who’s had a rough time. He had already met and bonded with Vin! And I thought he might have wanted to ask you out!” She said defensively, not giving into his anger.

“So you couldn’t have given me a heads up that Derek Hale was the guy you left my daughter with?”

“I said he was the soldier from the assembly! How was I supposed to know you wouldn’t know his name? Why don’t you get off my ass, Stiles? He’s a goddamn military hero, he wasn’t going to murder you two.”

Stiles deflated, sitting down at her desk and putting his head down.

“I know, Erica, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be yelling at you.” He paused, then remembered what she said,

“Wait, did you say you knew Derek?” He asked,

She looked surprised at that, “Of course, we served together for years. I’ve told you about my army life.”

Stiles laughed, amazed at what his life was.

Erica didn’t let up, “Wait, do you know Derek als-“

She stopped dead. He let her put the pieces together.

“Holy shit, you’re the guy he fell in love with here?”

Stiles nodded, so it looks like Derek had told Erica about him, at least minimally. He let her think more. If she already put those pieces together, then she shouldn’t be far behind on the next one.

Her eyes widened. “No. Fucking. Way.”

He nodded again, not really able to say much else.

“You’d better start explaining, buddy.” She said.

And he did.

Xxx

When he was done with Erica, he barely had enough time to make it over to the hospital to meet Lydia. He was really proud of Lydia, and how she made it to a fancy neurological research position. She was doing exactly what she wanted to be doing.

“Alright Stiles, spill. What’s got you so riled up?” She asked him as soon as they sat down. Lydia was never one to wait.

“Derek’s back.” He felt like it was better to just say it, and not hold back.

Her face didn’t betray any reaction, “Derek? Derek Hale? The douche who knocked you up and ran away?”

“That’s why I needed to talk to you, Lydia. I lied to you guys, he didn’t know.” Well, here he was, clearing up all his lies.

She took that in, “Why would you lie about that?”

“I couldn’t deal with finding him, Lydia. We had had this major blow out, and I was seventeen. It seemed easier if he just didn’t know,”

“Easier for who? Was it easier that you were a single dad in high school?”

He shook his head, “No, but it was easier if I pretended to myself that he didn’t care. I wanted to prove that I didn’t need him,” He knew he could tell her anything. She was never one to judge.

“So, what happened? Why is he here now?”

So he told her too, finally letting the full truth get out.

He knew the hardest part would be telling Scott and his Dad. But he also knew he didn’t have a choice, Derek was here for good now.


	3. Andante

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I'm sorry I'm such a shitty updater. Life gets busy and I don't always have time to read. I also really love this story and want to do good by it, not rush anything. 
> 
> I made a tumblr! I would love for people to follow me and help introduce me into the world of TW fanfiction on this wonderful sight. Come be my friend!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mickeyhale

Derek POV

 

Vin is, in a word, incredible.

Derek feels himself listening eagerly to every word she says, and watching everything she does with an acute fascination. He follows her as she skips around the zoo, reading the plaques with intent and announcing the fun facts for all the passerby’s benefit. He smiles, affection blooming deep in his heart, as she makes noises at each of the animals as though she were having normal conversations.

“So, who are you?”

Derek blinks, looking across at his daughter. They had gotten ice cream, and were sat down in the shade, enjoying the break. Her thick curls had been pulled back in a bun, to allow her more access to her ice cream. The mid afternoon sun highlights her green eyes beautifully, though they were currently squinting at him suspiciously. 

He examines her scrutinizing gaze. She looks like she’s waiting for an answer.

“Uh, what do you mean?” He asks, weary about where the conversation was going. He wonders, how much did Stiles tell her about him? Does she think he was a dead beat who neglected her? Did she think he was dead?

“The question is simple, lieutenant. According to you and my dad, whom I should add does not have my trust at the moment, you’re my other father. Now listen, I don’t think either of you are lying, but I would like to think there’s more to you than an anonymous sperm donor whose identity has suddenly been revealed. I assume, based on our outing today, that you have some desire to be in my life now, and would like to assume the role of Parent. So tell me, new parent, who are you?”

For a moment, Derek is speechless. Vin is so incredibly well spoken, and he could have mistaken her for a college student if not for her obvious youth. Derek knows now, how much of Stiles’ brilliance she’s inherited.

He also knows, though, that however mature she may seem, she is still young. She is still very much a kid, however deeply she didn’t want to be one.

Derek decides now, in this moment, that he would do everything in his power to leave all of his and Stiles’ drama out of her life. He wants her to stay a kid for a while longer.

“My name is Derek Hale. Three months ago, I finished a fifteen year long service in the army, where I had made it all the way to Lieutenant Colonel.  I have a younger sister, Cora, and an Uncle Peter. I love reading, hiking, and being active in general. I am probably the last person alive who doesn’t own a smartphone, and I love being on time for everything.” He pauses, waiting to see if she had questions.

He looks at her. She seems to be calculating something, but as to what, he couldn’t be sure. What did she make of his declaration?

“Do you want tell me a bit about yourself now?” He asks, hoping that his own eagerness didn’t blend too obviously into his voice.

“Well what do you want to know?” She isn’t going to give anything up for free, it seemed.

“What other instruments do you play?” He figures music was a safe subject.

“What makes you think I play more than one?” A grin stretches along her face, her eyes sparkling with curiosity.

Derek raises his eyebrows, “Vienna, I saw you play violin on stage. You inherited your dad’s passion for music. That passion was never limited to one instrument.”

“I keep telling you to call me Vin,” She replies, ignoring his actual statement.

Derek feels his ears burn, he looks down. “I’m sorry, Vin.”

“Anyway, I play piano and harp,”

Derek thinks for a minute, “I didn’t see a piano in your apartment,”

Vin lets out a sigh, “Yeah, we had to move it out last year. Our downstairs neighbor Mrs. Beatey complained one too many times about the noise it makes. Dad says her soul’s been devoid of happiness for so long, that any ounce of music throws her into overdrive,”

Derek snorts at her casual tone, “Sounds like something he would say. So you don’t practice at home at all?”

“Well, Mrs. Beatey still lets us play violin and harp, because she says the sound isn’t as harsh on her ears. Plus, I have this small keyboard in my room that I can put on low, and we make sure she doesn’t hear it. Our grand piano’s new home is in the community theater, my Dad is friends with the artistic director there,”

“Ah, so Mack is still there,”

At this, Vin narrows her eyes at Derek, “You know Mack?”

“Uh, I never actually met her,” Derek concedes, “But your dad was starring in one of her shows when we dated,” As soon as he says it, he realizes he left Vin an opening to ask about their relationship.

She doesn’t take it. Instead, she focuses on the other part of his answer.

“My dad acted?” She asks, eyes widening.

Derek feels taken aback, “Yeah Vin, he did. I’m guessing he doesn’t do much of it anymore,”

Derek feels his heart break. The boy he fell in love with was dead set on becoming a Broadway star. Did becoming a father really hinder his dreams so much? The thought left a bad taste in his mouth.

“Well, he directs the school play every year. I always figured Mack was just a family friend…” She seems to be speaking to herself more than Derek.

“You should know that in addition to teaching your dad about working the books for a theater, Mack also taught him everything about composing. She helped with his first composition,” he offers, hoping to distract her.

It doesn’t work.

“He writes music also?” This time, Derek can see the confusion in her eyes. He himself feels dumbfounded. Who did Vienna know her father as?

“Didn’t you tell me yesterday that he played so many instruments?” He asks.

“I mean, I guess I just never thought about it. He sings sometimes, and when he taught me violin and piano he played with me, but I never really watched him perform.”

Derek smiles softly, “Where do you think you inherited all that talent from? Because I can tell you, it’s not from me,”

Vin thinks about that for a minute. Derek watches as the deep thought comes and passes over her face, and how her expression transforms into something carefree once again. She takes a last bite of her ice cream and says;

“Come on, I want to show you a gorilla that holds a striking resemblance to a girl in my grade.”

Derek sighs. Well, he can at least see one thing she inherits from him.

Xxx

Stiles POV

He can always lose himself in his music.

He closes his eyes, allowing his heart to bleed out as his fingers patter along the keys, playing to his heart’s content. As his foot presses the pedals, he allows the syncopation of his life to be heard, the dissonance of his symphony echoing throughout the empty theater.

Finally, he reaches his point of release.

Music. Music, melody, and rhythm. This was his therapy.

When he finishes, his heart is racing. As he waits for his it to even out, he realizes his cheeks are wet.

“I haven’t heard you play like that in years,”

Stiles’ head snaps up. He definitely didn’t hear Mack walking in the theater.

“How long have you been there?”

“Long enough to know you’ve got something going on, kid.”

Mack moves closer to him, pulling up a chair and sitting opposite him.

Stiles knows she won’t press him if he doesn’t want to talk. But he also knows he wants to tell her what’s going on. She’s been such an incredible and important influence on his life, he owes it to her to let her in.

“In the span of forty-eight hours, my life has turned into the greatest shit storm known to man,”

She doesn’t say anything, waiting for Stiles to continue.

“Vin’s other Dad is back in town.” As he says it, he lets out an exhale.

Mack simply raises her eyebrows, “You called him?”

“Nope. He just waltzed into Beacon Hills after twelve years, and immediately found the daughter he never knew he had.” He laughs bitterly at the ironic simplicity. It sounds like a rom-com gone sour.

“Well shit, kid,” Mack always had the ability to sum things up eloquently.

“And now I’ve got fucking Derek being fucking pissed at me for keeping her from him. Which I _know_ was a shitty thing to do! I get the fucking picture. Does he really think this hasn’t been eating me up for the past decade? Don’t you think I would go back and slap my teenage self in the face? I was a dumb, immature kid who was scared shitless. I thought I would fuck up his career and his life and he’d hate me forever. And by the time I realized how goddamn childish I was, it was too late. Should I just have called him up? ‘Oh hey Derek? I know the last time we spoke I told you I never cared about you, but we actually have a daughter’? Not to mention he didn’t even have a _motherfucking_ phone! What the hell does anyone _fucking_ want from me!”

There were the tears again. He feels flushed with anger and shame. But he isn’t done;

“Oh, and now Vienna’s pissed as hell also, since she found out her other Dad wasn’t this far out concept that we had been pretending he was. Because _of course_ I need my eleven-year-old daughter to remind me how shitty it was that I didn’t tell her Dad about her,”

Mack doesn’t say a word. She sits there, waiting as he rants. He’s grateful for that. He feels like a volcano that’s been stewing for years, waiting to erupt.

“And to put the cherry on top of this absolute fuckery, I’m gonna have to tell my dad that his granddaughter is the product of a love affair between an underage boy and a soldier. Oh silly me! I also have to tell Scott that his best friend fucking lied to him for over a decade,”

He pauses, trying to catch his breath. He sits there, panting, thinking about everything he just ranted about.

“You finished?” Mack asks. She doesn’t seem at all phased by his rampart cussing. Not that she should be, she curses more than anyone Stiles knew.

Stiles nods, closing his eyes. He puts his head down in his hands, running them through his hair. It’d be a miracle if he manages to not go gray in the next week.

Figures, he would have his most dramatic outburst in a theater.

“Alright, listen up kid, because I’m only going to say this once. You’re in a shit situation right now, but you’re not a shitty person. Life ain’t about reliving your mistakes. It’s about moving forward and making sure you don’t make them again. Sure, you lied to a bunch of people. But you can start telling the goddamn truth, and make ‘em trust you again! And if anyone tries to throw that shit in your face, you better remind them who they’re dealing with,”

Stiles stares at her. He could always count on Mack to tell it like it is.

“How can I ask Vienna to forgive this?” He says, defeated.

“Stiles, it’s not like you were regularly abandoning your daughter for meth runs. You were the best goddamn father that girl could have asked for. Nobody would ever doubt how much you love her. And lord knows that girl is the smarter than anything. She just needs time to process all of this. When she cools off, she’ll be ready to hear your story. She loves you something fierce, that one.”

Stiles feels his cheeks burn, “There’s just been too much lying. What am I supposed to say to my Dad? Scott?”

“Like rippin’ off a band-aid. Just fuckin’ do it. They’ll come to, eventually. They love you too much not to,”

He hopes she’s right about that one.

“And Derek?”

“That, kid, is something you’re just gonna have to wait for. He’s pissed, and he has every right to be. But if he’s anything like you said he is, then he’s a good man, and will want to be there for his daughter,”

Stiles looks at her. He doesn’t know what he did to deserve such an incredible person in his life. He reaches his hand out, taking hers and intertwining their fingers together.

“Thank you. You know I love you, right?”

She reaches her other hand out, caressing his cheek, “Of course I do, kid. And I love you too. I’ve got a rehearsal starting in ten minutes, care to assist?”

Xxx

When Stiles gets home, he finds that Vin and Derek are there already. They’re both in the kitchen, seemingly cooking up a storm. His heart stops for a second, watching Derek cook. It’s so natural already, the way he and Vin move together. As if they hadn’t just discovered one another.

It appears that Derek was already comfortable in their kitchen, and that he’s been making one of his insanely elaborate dishes for dinner. He’s so intently instructing her on how to finely chop onions, that neither of them notice Stiles when he walks in.

He also cannot believe Derek is letting her control the music.

“Is that Derek Hale, listening to showtunes and not rolling his eyes the entire time?” He asks, smirking.

They both stop what they’re doing, startled by his abrupt appearance.

Derek looks up. An array of emotions passes over his face, including sadness, anger, and hurt, before he’s able to mask them and appear content. Stiles figures he should get used to seeing to that on Derek.

“Somehow, they’re more bearable coming from Vin,” He says, with a small smile on his face.

“Hmph. I’ll ignore that hurtful comment, and instead focus on that delicious smell coming from my kitchen. What is it you’re treating us to tonight?”

“I, am instructing Vin here on how to properly cook, since she’s been living with your abominable habits for her entire life,”

Vin snickers, looking down at her chopping board.

“Hey! How do you know my habits are still abominable? I’ll have you know my tastes are quite refined nowadays,”

“Is that why your oven was being used as a storage cupboard for sugar drinks and candy?”

Vin gasps, “I knew you were hiding junk here somewhere!”

Derek bursts out laughing, while Stiles’ eyes widen, caught.

“Do you know how long I’ve had that hiding spot? That was quality hiding!” His cheeks redden. He doesn’t want Vin to know he still secretly binges on candy every now and then.

“Thou art a malicious hoarder of secrets!” Vin exclaims. The weight of what she says hangs in the air, looming over their heads.

Derek clears his throat awkwardly, “So, I was teaching Vin how to make my mom’s porkchops,”

Stiles gives a small smile, appreciative of Derek trying to lighten the mood.

“Well, I can’t say I can be of help, since you banned me from ever cooking with you again,”

“I meant it!” Derek says, pointing a spoon at him accusingly, “You ruined my favorite cast iron skillet,”

Stiles tilts his head up, mocking ignorance. “I’ll have you know I am now a practiced chef. I can make most breakfast foods, and I am a soup master,”

“It’s true, his minestrone soup is not to joked about,” Vin adds.

“I’m looking forward to trying it,” Derek says. Stiles could’ve sworn he sounded sincere, but he knows better than to get his hopes up. Derek is here for Vin, not Stiles.

“I’ll go set the table,” he says, not making eye contact with Derek. He rushes out to their makeshift dining alcove, busying himself with the dishes and silverware. As he smooths the ripples in the tablecloth, he takes deep breathes, attempting to steady his beating heart.

Then and there, he knows that he can’t fall for Derek again. Putting aside the fact that Derek could probably hardly stand to look at him, he knows that he can’t jeopardize Vin’s relationship with him. He can’t act selfishly anymore.

Xxx

After a week and a half, Stiles is shocked to see how quickly and smoothly Derek fits into their lives.

For the first time, Stiles is able to leave class and go straight to rehearsal, having time to prepare and grab a cup of coffee. Derek picks Vin up from school every day, and has quality time with her before Stiles gets back from rehearsal. He finds himself taking the extra time to prepare for his classes and piano lessons as well, which he had previously been doing after Vin went to sleep.

When Stiles comes home after rehearsal, he usually finds that Derek and Vin are waiting for him to start dinner, and then they will all eat together. He knows Derek doesn’t have to do this. Stiles gets back late enough that Derek can claim is too late for dinner. But that’s not how Derek is. It’s clear that Derek isn’t interested in taking Vin away from Stiles. He just wants to be her father as well.

Vin still isn’t really talking to Stiles. She’s not outright ignoring him, but it’s clear she’s distancing herself for the time being. He can’t blame her, he can’t say he wouldn’t have reacted the same way were he in the same situation. It still hurts all the same.

Vin and Derek have definitely hit it off. Vin keeps following Derek around, shooting questions at him and demanding answers. Derek himself will ask questions back, mostly in good humor. Stiles finds it an incredibly amusing way for them to get to know each other. Amazingly, after only a week and a half, Vin already seems to be super comfortable with him.

Him and Derek, on the other hand, are a completely different story. They seem to be skirting around each other, having awkward interactions without actually having conversation.

They’ll find themselves doing some menial house chore together, in the spare moments Vin is otherwise engaged. Something like setting the table together, suddenly they’ll both look up at the same time, and immediately be locked in each other’s gaze. Derek’s piercing green eyes will somehow root Stiles to the floor, taking his breath from him. A billion unsaid things pass between them, and Stiles finds his own heart reaching out and try to grasp Derek’s, searching for the man he fell in love with over a decade ago.

These moments hold for a few seconds, until Vin, or some other interruption will form.

They’ll both look down, and continue avoiding each other.

It’s been over two weeks since Derek’s walked into their lives. Currently, Derek helping Stiles convince Vin to go to bed.

The preteen is sitting in her bed, trying her best to give her puppy dog eyes to Derek. She knows she has no chance of winning Stiles over, since he was immune to her looks. Derek, on the other hand, doesn’t have almost twelve years of resistance built against her devious ways.

“I’m telling you, I’m not tired at all! I really think I can use this time to catch up on my math homework,”

“Math homework?” Derek asks, seemingly contemplative.

Oh no, Stiles is not falling for that one.

“Vinny, are you actually being challenged in your math class now? Because I can tell Erica we don’t need to work on transferring you to a different class….”

Vin narrows her eyes, “Well played, Maestro,”

Stiles smirks at his daughter, “You know the rules, babe. No getting out of bed, and no phone in bed.”

Derek watches the exchange with amusement, loving the back and forth that Vin and Stiles seem to have mastered.

“Goodnight, Vienna,” He tells her, using her full name. Vin seems to have accepted that Derek likes to call her Vienna. Stiles finds that interesting, since she was the one who so vehemently wanted it to be Vin since she was four years old.

They wish her goodnight, closing her door and making their way back to the kitchen.

Stiles starts to work on the dishes, while Derek gets a broom out to sweep their mess.

“You know, you should really get her on a more structured bedtime routine. If she had a consistent time when she went to sleep, she wouldn’t put up as much of a fight,” Derek says, while he sweeps the kitchen.

Stiles doesn’t say anything, looking down at the dishes and letting Derek continue.

“Also, we should really get a regular routine regarding clean up. Every member of the household should participate in cleaning it, not only us. It would also give her a sense of responsibility and maturity,”

Stiles bites back his response of _well if you were here_. He can’t throw that at Derek, it wasn’t his fault that he hadn’t been around. Instead, he simply responds;

“Your army is showing, Captain Hale,” He starts a pot tea for him and Derek. He still remembers how Derek likes it.

“Actually, I made it to Lieutenant General before I was honorably discharged,”

“Oh, wow. Good for you, Der. You really made your dream happen,” Stiles tells him. And he means it. He’s genuinely happy for Derek. He remembers how much Derek wanted to work his way up in the military.

“I don’t know. I don’t feel like I fulfilled anything,” He sits down at the table, allowing Stiles to serve him his cup of tea.

Stiles sits down across from him. “What did you think it would feel like?”

Derek shrugs “I thought I would care more when I was promoted. I was happy, but I wasn’t elated or anything,”

“I can’t imagine what it would feel like to achieve something like that. Something you’ve wanted since you were so young,” He says wistfully.

“That’s my fault,” Derek says abruptly.

Stiles looks up, shocked. “Of course it isn’t, Derek,”

“Stiles, if I had been around, I could have been there for you. You could still have pursued that dream of going to Broadway,”

Stiles doesn’t know what to say. Could Derek seriously believe he was to blame here?

“Derek, you couldn’t have known I was pregnant. Besides, I’m happy with where I am now,”

“I should have come back. I should have reached out, Stiles. You had no way of contacting me, how could you have? I should have come home to you,”

Stiles felt his heart jump at the sound of Derek saying ‘home’.

“No, Derek. I should have found you. I should have told you that you had a daughter. I could have, if I had really tried,” It was his first time admitting it out loud.

 “You were going to be a Broadway star. You were going to write Tony winners and produce music. I took that away from you,”

Stiles gives Derek a weak grin.

“You didn’t take it away, Derek. I made a bad choice, but it was mine to make. And I’m happy with what I’m doing now,”

“Vienna barely knew you even sang, and had no idea you acted or wrote music,”

“What’s your point, Derek?”

“You used to not be able to go ten minutes without singing something. You used to sing your restaurant orders. Where did that spark of life go?”

Somehow, that strikes him harder than when anyone else has tried to tell him it. Derek, who he hasn’t seen in over a decade, and who only knew him then for three months, is able to tell him what everyone in his life has been telling him for years.

He gives him the same response he gives everyone else.

“I’m a single parent, Derek. Just seeing how incredible Vin is, gives me more life than anything else. I’ve dedicated my time to her, and I’m okay with that,”

But Derek doesn’t let that stop him.

“If I had been there-“

“Would you just stop!” Stiles interrupts, rubbing his temples, “It was my choice to do this. I should have found you, I should have told you. It’s my fault, and that’s okay. Please, just stop saying you could have done something. It was my choice!” He’s looking straight at the table, not wanting to see Derek’s reaction. But Derek isn’t having that.

“Stiles, look at me,” Derek puts his hand where Stiles’ is gripping his mug tightly, encompassing it with his own warmth. Stiles almost cries with the relief he feels from the warmth. He looks up, meeting Derek’s gaze.

“Stiles, we both fucked up. I should have come back to you, you should have found me. Let’s stop focusing on the blame, and just move forward. We can’t keep getting caught up in this,”

“How can I ask you to forgive this? She’s your daughter,” He whispers, barely audible.

“Because we were in love. And I yelled and screamed, and smashed things, and gave you no inclination that I wanted anything to do with you. And you lied about your age, and didn’t tell me you were pregnant. But she’s our baby, she’s proof that what we had didn’t die. And we need to be there for her. We can’t be there for her if we are always mad at each other. So I’m telling you now, I forgive you. I forgive you for not telling me, and I forgive you for lying about your age. And I’m so, so sorry that I stormed out on you. I was angry, and I was hurt. But I never once stopped caring about you,”

Stiles feels tears stream down his cheeks. Could it really be that easy?

“I do, I forgive you.”

Xxx

Later that week, Stiles found himself pacing back and forth in front of a coffee shop.

It’s Saturday afternoon. His father’s waiting for him inside the shop, most likely ordering something sugary and unhealthy in the wake of Stiles’ tardiness.

This is it, Stiles is going to tell him about Derek. He’s going to tell his father, the sheriff of Beacon County, that his granddaughter was conceived from a relationship between a teenager and an adult. He’s also going to tell him that he’s been lying for twelve years, that Derek never knew about her.

He needs another minute.

Suddenly, his phone buzzes:

**Lydia Martin** : Did you do it yet?

**Me** : Uhhh, define “it”

**Lydia Martin:** Oh, just do it. Stop stalling already.

**Me:** You truly know how to motivate me.

**Lydia Martin:** Derek’s presence here is motivation enough. Suck it up and spit it out. Your Dad will get over it.

He locks his phone, putting it back in his pocket. Lydia’s actually been an incredible source of support for him, since he still hasn’t found the balls to tell Scott yet. He knows he has to, but he just can’t bear Scott’s face when he hears that Stiles lied to him. He needs to take this harsh truth telling one person at a time.

With a deep sigh, he steps into the café, immediately spotting his father. He was right, the Sheriff has a chocolate croissant in front of him, and Stiles is sure he’s drinking something sinful.

“Really, Dad?” He says by way of greeting, pointing at the croissant.

“Hey, I got this for you,” The Sheriff says defensively.

“Oh sure, like you didn’t get one for yourself before I got here,” He says it with a smile, grabbing the pastry and taking a generous bite. He needs the fuel.

“You can’t prove anything,” is the only thing the Sheriff says, good humor and all.

Stiles grunts, taking another bite of the pastry and moans in delight. This place has the best desserts. It was secretly why he chose it. He knew his dad would get himself something. He was hoping it would improve his mood.

“So, where’s my granddaughter?” The Sheriff asks, always eager to spend more time with VIn.

“I left her with a babysitter. She’s fine,” What he doesn’t say, for obvious reasons, is that the “babysitter” is Derek. Derek had decided to take her ice skating today, allowing Stiles the apartment just in case he needed to come back and wallow. Stiles is incredibly grateful for Derek being a team player.

“So, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?” There his father is, not dancing around any subject. Straight for the kill.

Stiles takes a deep breath, he figures there isn’t an easy way to do it, so he might has well just get it over with, like Lydia said.

“Vin’s other Dad is back in town,” He blurts out. He watches as the Sheriff immediately straightens, getting a serious look on his face.

“Excuse me?” His voice is hard. Stiles accepts the anger.

“Vin’s father. He’s back, and he’s been getting to know her,”

“And why,” The Sheriff starts, slowly, “Would you let that selfish bastard anywhere near your daughter?”

Stiles wrung his hands out in front of him, not looking up at his father.

“Because he isn’t a selfish bastard, Dad. I lied to you,”

He paused, waiting for his father’s reaction.

“Go on,” His dad says, now stewing it what appears to be a very silent anger.  

“I told you that he knew I was pregnant, and that he ran out on me. I lied to you. He never knew about Vin. He would never have known if he hadn’t randomly stumbled into us a few weeks ago,”

“Oh Stiles, why would you go and do something like that?”

“Because,” his voice cracks, “I didn’t want you to know the truth about him,”

“Stiles, what else don’t I know?” His father sounds very alarmed.

“Dad,” He pleads, looking straight at his father, “Please, please just know that I was a stupid kid. I didn’t know any better,”

“Stiles, who is Vin’s father?”

“His name is Derek Hale. He’s a U.S soldier, and has been serving in the army for over fifteen years,”

“Fifteen years?”

“I met him when I was seventeen, he was twenty two. But he didn’t know I was seventeen. I lied to him, told him I was eighteen and in college,” He says this in one breath, just wanting the truth to be out there.

“You expect me to believe he had no idea how old you were?” His voice is dangerously hushed, as if he is trying really hard not to raise it.

“Dad, I promise you, he had no idea. We were so incredibly, deeply, madly in love. When I told him how old I was, it completely broke his heart. He was so angry,” He shudders, thinking about that night.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His dad asks, even though Stiles knows he knows the answer.

“Because, Dad. Because I knew you would hunt him down until you found him. He was at the beginning of his army career, and he had so many dreams about climbing that ladder. I didn’t want to get in the way of that. If anyone knew, if word had gotten out, he would have been ruined. I couldn’t tell him about her, and I couldn’t tell you about him. I needed to protect him,”

“Did you think about how ‘protecting him’ would affect you and your daughter? You were a teenage father, and your daughter only had one parent growing up. Was shielding him, protecting his career worth it?”

“Do you think I was thinking rationally at all? I was terrified. We had gotten into this huge fight when he found out my age. I didn’t think he ever wanted to see me again. And the army was his dream! I did what I did, Dad. I can’t take it back,” He ended his rant with conviction, a hard edge to his tone. If he’s going to start telling everyone the truth, he is not going to hear the same lecture again and again.

Mack is right, he just has to fucking do this.

For what it’s worth, his Dad didn’t look angry anymore. Well, he looks angry at Stiles, but he doesn’t appear like he is going to hunt Derek down and chop his balls off. Small victories.

“I want to meet him,” He says, sitting back in his seat.

“What.” Stiles says, shocked.

“I would like to meet the father of my granddaughter, Stiles. Dinner, tomorrow night at my house. Six o’clock.” He says it with the final tone only a Sheriff can muster.

“Okay,” Stiles says, defeated.

Xxx

“That’s what you’re wearing?” Vin demands, opening the door for Derek.

Stiles peaks around to catch a glimpse of Derek. Jesus, he’s wearing an actual suit, looking like he’s about to enter an interview with a corporate law firm.

“What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?” He puts an arm around Vin, giving her a kiss on the head as a greeting. Stiles noticed that he started doing this a few days ago, and that Vin hasn’t had an issue with it. It shocks him, when he thinks about how quickly they’ve bonded. It shouldn’t, since Vin has always been very easy with new people, but it’s more than that. She was already looking to him as another father. Though she still calls him ‘Derek’. Stiles and Derek both agreed they didn’t want to push her on that one.

“You are going to meet the Sheriff for the first time. You can’t meet him looking like a penguin! Dad, find him something to wear!” She tugs Derek into the apartment.

“I wanted to impress him,” Derek says defensively.

“Der, I told you to wear something nice, not dress for a wedding,” Stiles tells him, resigned.

“This is truly a fashion emergency. Dad, he needs to borrow your clothes!” Vin runs to him, putting her hands on his shoulders, distressed. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Vinny, do you see this man? Those muscles are definitely not fitting into my slim fit clothing,”

Derek laughs, and Stiles’ heart flutters at the sound.

“Well, Derek. What do you suggest we do?” Vin has her hands on her hips, talking to him like a mother scolding her son.

“I do not know, Vienna. We have to be at the dinner very soon,” Derek very likely is still getting used to Vin’s overdramatic way of life. He doesn’t seem alarmed, rather, he’s simply accessing the humor one needs when dealing with Vin.

Stiles sighs audibly. “I think you and Lloyd have similar builds. His costume from Our Town would definitely be appropriate. We can stop by the theater on the way there and pick it up,”

“Costume?” Derek asks dubiously.

“Yes, you heard that right, lieutenant. It’s a perfectly nice piece, and my Dad won’t be able to tell at all,” Stiles tells him soothingly.

“Ooooh, is there rehearsal tonight? Will Rose be there?” Vin asks eagerly.

“I’m finally going to meet Mack?” Derek sounds just as eager.

“Don’t get excited, I’m only stopping in,” He points his finger at them.

Xxx

“So, what’s your next step in life, _Derek_?” The Sheriff says Derek’s name like an accusation.

“Uh, Sir?” Derek asks, sounding caught.

Dinner so far has been going nicely, to Stiles’ surprise. Derek and the Sheriff exchanged pleasantries, and Stiles could see his father analyzing Derek’s every move. He could probably tell that Derek is a good guy, from the way he was so attentive to both Vin and Stiles.

Still, Stiles wasn’t surprised when his father’s tone turned sour.

“I’m asking you what you plan to do now that you’ve left the army. Do you have any skills? Any education?”

“Well, the military is sponsoring my education thus far. I’m enrolled in a coding class, as well as graphic design class. I’d like to go into digital game design. My uncle has a contact at a firm that I can be in touch with as soon as I have the necessary education,”

Oh, wrong thing to say.

“A contact? Well, that’s nice that you have that connection. I sure wish Stiles, eighteen years old and with a baby on his hip, would have had a contact,”

“Dad,” Stiles says in a warning tone, to no avail.

“Maybe if he had a connection, he would have been able to get a good job, instead of flipping burgers for the first two years of your daughter’s life,”

“Dad!”

“And maybe, if he had a real job, he could have moved out of my basement sooner, instead of spending three years there, just getting back on his feet,”

“Dad, stop it,” Stiles looked at Vin, who looked shocked at seeing the Sheriff lose his temper. Meanwhile, Stiles was furious to see how the Sheriff’s words were affecting Derek. He looked like he deserved to hear it, accepting the berating.

“All the while, you were out in God knows what country, pissing away and not giving a damn about the people he left behind,”

“ENOUGH” Stiles bellows, slamming his hand down on the table, startling everyone. “You have crossed the line, Dad. I told you Derek had no idea about Vin. If anyone’s to blame for all of that, it’s me!”

“He should still be aware of the consequences of his actions!” His dad spits.

“He IS aware! He’s been spending every goddamn minute he can with Vin since he’s been here! What else do you want him to do!”

His Dad deflates a little. “It still doesn’t fix-“

“You’re right, Sheriff,” Derek says calmly. Everyone turns to Derek.

“I wasn’t here. Putting whatever reasons for that aside, what’s important is that I’m here now. And I don’t intend to miss another second of Vienna’s life,”

“I’m just supposed to accept that you want to assume all of this responsibility now? You’re willing to just drop everything and become a father?”

“I’m not dropping anything. Vienna is my life now. I just want you to know that I am one hundred percent dedicated to her life,” He says this like a soldier, with a straight back and a confident tone. Miraculously, it does the job.

“I think we should go,” Stiles says, getting up to grab their jackets.

“Wait, son-“

“Dad, I think that you need more time to absorb all of this. I’m not making Vin hear any more of it,”

Stiles looks at Vin, who hasn’t said one word since the outburst. It makes him worry more, since she usually has too much to say. She isn’t looking at any one of them, instead looking at her plate and staying silent. Stiles’ heart aches for her.

“I’m sorry, kid,” The Sheriff says this to Vin, with absolute sincerity. It’s easy to forget that Vin is just a kid, and that she shouldn’t be hearing any of this. Stiles wanted to be left out of it as much as possible.

“It’s fine,” She says weakly. She looks up at Stiles, her eyes watering and her voice wavering. “Dad, can we go now?”

“Yeah, baby. We can go,” He tells her.

Together, the three of them go home.

Xxx

When they get back to the apartment, it’s in silence. Vin hasn’t spoken up since back at the Sheriff’s, and Stiles is worrying about how she’s handling everything. She’s so young, and he’s barely considered all of the change going on in her life.

“Baby, how about we sing you something to go to sleep?” He asks.

“It’s ok, Dad. I’m just going to find Apollo and head to my room. Maybe practice some piano,”

She walks over to Derek, who embraces her in a big bear hug, giving her a kiss on the head.

“How about we all go to dinner tomorrow night, huh? My treat,” Derek asks Vin this, but he’s looking at Stiles for the answer.

“I think that sounds just fine,” He knows Derek is just trying to lighten the mood. And it’ll be nice to go out together.

“Goodnight,” She looks at them, and then shuts herself in her room.

Stiles lets out a big sigh, sitting down on the couch and putting his head in his hands.

“So, uh, I guess I should be heading out,” Stiles looks up to see Derek standing awkwardly.

“Did you mean what you said?” He asks Derek.

“About dinner? Sure.”

“No,” He shakes his head, “About being committed to Vin. Did you mean that?”

Derek sits down next to Stiles on the couch.

“Absolutely. She’s my life now,” He says with finality.

“Okay,” He lets the words wash over him, relaxing him.

“Stiles?”

“Yeah, Der?”

“What were Vienna’s first words?” Derek asks in a small voice, as if he wasn’t sure he should even be asking.

Stiles looks at Derek, searching his face. He tries not let it hurt too much that Derek doesn’t know this, because they both decided that they can’t dwell on it anymore.

“Potato.”

Derek laughs, and Stiles rejoices in the sound.

“I was feeding her strained peas, and she said in a very angry voice, ‘Po-ta-to!’ I called Scott right away, who made fun of me for being ridiculous. Of course, when Cooper’s first word was ‘lemon’, he wouldn’t stop talking about it for a week,”

“Scott has a kid?” Derek asks. They’re both leaning back in the couch, their heads close as they talk.

“Yeah. Cooper’s five now. He idolizes Vin. She calls him her little prodigy,”

“With Allison?”

Wow, Stiles forgets how much time has passed since Derek knew his life.

“Nah, they broke up in college. He’s married to Isaac now, who’s currently expecting their second,”

“Wow,” Derek muses, “Things change a lot, don’t they?”

“Yeah.”

“Stiles?” Derek asks, for the second time that night. Stiles tries to pretend that he doesn’t feel butterflies when he hears Derek say his name.

“Tell me about your life,”

“Hmm?”

“You and Vienna. What were your lives like before I came back in?”

They were holding steady eye contact now. Stiles felt Derek’s breath on his face, and he was sure Derek felt Stiles’ as well.

“It was…” He thinks for a beat, “We didn’t really have a routine. In addition to being the artistic director of the school play, I’m teaching AP music theory in the high school. I’ve also been tutoring math for SAT students, giving piano lessons, and the odd voice lesson every now and then. If I can’t find a play date for her, Vin usually comes with me. The entire cast of the high school play knows her, since she can’t help but give them direction,” he chuckles. “I don’t know. We were kind of just taking it week to week,”

“You know, what I said before about being dedicated to Vienna. I mean it for you also. I’m here for you now, whatever you need. I am committed to you and Vienna equally,”

Their chemistry thrums between them, its rising tempo almost tangible. Derek reaches his hand out, the tips of is fingers grazing Stiles’.

With all the strength in the world, Stiles pulls away.

“We can’t, Derek.” He whispers it almost pleadingly.

“It’s ok,” Derek sits up, clearing his throat.

“No, wait-“ He grabs Derek’s arm, wanting him to stay on the couch.

“I just. I need to explain. I want to, I want to so badly. But we can’t. We need to be stable for Vin. There’s already so much shit going on in her life, we cant rock the boat anymore,”

“I get it, Stiles. I shouldn’t have done that,”

“It’s ok, Der. I just need you to know that it isn’t one sided. But we can’t do this to her. She needs stability right now,”

Derek reaches out, cradling Stiles’ face with one hand. He leas in, pressing his forehead against Stiles’. Stiles inhales his scent, feeling like he’s going to shatter from Derek’s hold.

“You were going to be my everything, Stiles. I know you feel this too. I would wait another twelve years for you,”

“Thank you,” Stiles breathes out, taking Derek’s other hand in his own. “You were mine too, you know? My everything,”

They sit there for another minute, basking in each other’s presence. Derek leaves eventually, promising to pick them up tomorrow for dinner after school.

After Derek leaves, Stiles just stands in his kitchen, letting out a tearful breath of release.

It’s different now, that they’ve both acknowledged their feelings for each other. He’s glad Derek knows that he wants to wait. He can’t seem to shake his vertigo, though. So much has changed, and yet he feels like his seventeen-year-old self has come back to him. The kid who fell so deeply in love with Derek, who thought he was going to be his partner for the rest of his life.

Those butterflies, that feeling that he hasn’t had since he was in high school, is back and playing a loud, powerful harmony to his life. Except now, the feelings he have play a beautiful consonance with Derek’s relationship with his daughter, and the family that was now being formed.

He says a silent prayer, hoping that it doesn’t break.

Xxx

“This is where you guys want to go? A diner?” Derek asks, looking around the diner dubiously.

“Hah! Did you hear what he said, Dad?” Vin exclaims, throwing a hand on Derek’s shoulder as she sits next to him in the booth.

“I heard, Vinny. And I beg you to explain to him his grave mistake,” Stiles slides in across from them in the booth.

“Listen up, army man, because Mali’s is not just a diner. It is an excellent and refined breakfast establishment. I mean, sure, most people only come here for their amazing, nay, legendary ice cream sundaes. But there’s more to Mali’s! Many people are unaware of the wonderous pancake selection, or there outstanding crepes! The omelets are packed with nutrition and there is even a choice of a garden salad! What more can you ask for?”

“Plus, they recently acquired an espresso machine. They’re coffee is practically starbucks level!” Stiles adds enthusiastically.

“I doubt that,” Derek says skeptically, but with a smile on his face.

The rest of dinner passes by amicably. Vin leads the conversation as always, giving animated accounts of how her day at school was and giving them impressions of her classmates.

Stiles and Derek are merely an audience to her one-woman show, and they’re okay with that. They make eye contact every minute or so, grinning as they listen to her imitate her teacher.

They’re paying at the register when it all goes to hell.

“Vinny! Look I got a temporary tattoo!” A squeaky young boy runs up to them, rolling up his sleeve.

“Hey kid! Wow that’s so cool!” Vin replies, giving him a hug.

“Who’s that?” Derek whispers to Stiles, who’s gone still with dread.

“That’s Scott’s son, Cooper.”

They look across the room. And there Scott is, grinning and making his way over with Isaac.

Stiles finds himself frozen in panic. Shit, shit, shit.

“Hey Stiles! Who’s this fine young man you have with……..” Scott stops dead when he recognizes who’s with them.

A dead silence passes over them, as Stiles and Derek struggle for what to say and Scott stands there, fuming.

And then….. **SMACK!**

Scott punches Derek, and all hell breaks loose.


	4. Brio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh hey there.....
> 
> I know right, who do I think I am, taking so long to post a chapter? I suck.

 

There's a shatter in the air

 

At first, Stiles thinks that Scott must have knocked something off the counter. He thinks maybe someone's milkshake got knocked to the floor, or the display case that contains the chocolate chip cookies has crashed and broken. And for the split second that he thinks that, he has a fleeing feeling of sorrow for the kid who lost their milkshake or chocolate chip cookie. They were probably really looking forward to it.

 

Then, when he realizes nothing on the counter broke, he next thinks that maybe Scott broke Derek's jaw. He thinks that Scott must be working out a lot more than he thought, because there's no way Derek Hale's jaw can easily be broken. But then Stiles remembers Scott's asthma, and the fact that he's just finishing up his doctorate in veterinary science. So he acknowledges there's no way Scott would have had the time or stamina to build up that much muscle.

 

That's when realizes what the break is. It's the last bit of control he had left in his life shattering into a million pieces.

 

Because with his Dad and Lydia, he got to be the one to tell them. He's been able to keep Derek at a comfortable distance from the rest of his life, gradually bringing him into focus when he deems he's ready. He's been the composer of his own symphony, choosing when he wants to transition and how loud he wants to go. Because there's been too much change in his and Vin's life, and he needed to keep some semblance of control over what he still could. So he pushed off telling his best friend about him being lied to for twelve years.

 

But now, Scott is punching Derek. Scott is punching Derek because he believes Derek to be an asshole who left his boyfriend with his unborn child. And now Stiles' entire life is in full discord.

 

"Uncle Scott!" Vin cries in an outraged tone, somehow piercing Stiles' own state of shock. He blinks, the full scene in front of him coming into focus, and he springs into action. If it's one thing that he has become exceptionally skilled with, it's damage control.

 

"Vienna, take Cooper for a walk around the block," He tells her in a tone that leaves no room for arguing. She quickly grabs the kid's hand and runs out the door. Bless that beautiful girl.

 

Meanwhile, Scott is now shoving Derek after his initial punch, yelling in his face.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here, asshole?" And then before Stiles can do anything, he punches him again.

 

Stiles is unbelievably fucking pissed to see that Derek isn't fighting back at all. The asshole with years of military training is just taking the punches like he goddamn deserves them. Haven't they moved past the self-punishment?

 

"Scott! Stop it, get off of him!" He tries pushing Scott off of Derek, but Scott just shoves him off like the skinny 30 year old man that he is.

 

"Stiles, this piece of shit abandoned you and your baby, he shouldn't be anywhere near you guys!" He punches Derek again as he says it, and it's like Stiles is physically linked to Derek, because he winces like Scott is punching his heart directly.

 

Scott pushes Derek across the room, pinning him against the wall and glares at him in loathing.

 

"Excuse me sir, am I going to have to call the cops?" The cashier asks, scared.

 

"No!" Stiles bites back, probably a little too harshly. But if his Dad ends up getting involved in this shit he doesn't know what he'll do.

 

"Scott, let him go. Just listen to me, I can explain!" Stiles pleads. Because he genuinely cannot keep seeing Derek get hurt like this, it's tearing him apart piece by piece. He can feel the bruises forming along his heart, he can feel the tears welling up as Derek's mouth and nose start to bleed. "Scott," A warm voice says, and Stiles looks over to see that Isaac has laid a hand on his husband's shoulder, instantly calming him. "Scott, let the man go,"

 

Jesus, thank fuck for Isaac Lahey.

 

Scott looks up at Isaac, and deflates. He shoves Derek away from him, looking at the man with the utmost hatred in his eyes.

 

"Okay Stiles, speak," He spits, grabbing onto Isaac's hand as an anchor.

 

Stiles takes a shivering breath, trying to relax his racing heart. The first thing he does is assess Derek, and check if there's any real damage. He's relieved to see Derek is barely even panting, though he can't say the same for himself. His heart is racing a mile a minute.

 

From the corner of his eye, he sees Vin walk back in with Cooper.

 

He takes a shuddering breath. I am the conductor.

 

"I lied," It's more than an admittance of truth. It's a declaration. Though his eyes are watering, he feels more strength now than ever. He can't keep trying to shield people. And more importantly, he can't continue trying to protect himself. Mack was right, what will be, will be.

 

"What?" Scott asks weakly, hurt in his eyes already. Stiles can literally see the fight in Scott drain out as he processes what Stiles said.

 

Because why would he fight for someone who's lied to him for over a decade?

 

 

"I didn't tell- Derek didn't know that I was pregnant when he left," He notices Derek's wince next to him. But Stiles isn't beating around the bush. Yeah, Stiles lied, but Derek also left. They've both made mistakes, and there's no use in tiptoeing around the truth.

 

"You didn't know about Vin?" Scott asks Derek, still processing.

 

Derek shakes his head, and Stiles thinks it's best he doesn't say anything. There really isn't anything he could say right now that would help at all.

 

Scott just looks at Stiles, like he's processing now every time that Stiles changed the subject or lied whenever Derek came up.

 

"Why would you lie to me?" And Scott is so hurt. And he has every right to be. Everyone has a right to be pissed.

 

Stiles laughs humorlessly. Why would he lie?

 

"Scott, there is a plethora of reasons I can give. But what's the point? We both know they're bullshit anyway. I lied, and I was too embarrassed to tell the truth once I did, so I stuck with it. I'm sorry," He says it sincerely. Scott has been a staple in his life since they were kids, he's only ever earned trust from Stiles, not this.

 

"What, so everyone knew except me?' Scott asks in an accusing tone. He throws it out there, looking around as if to see a line of people nodding at them.

 

"No, no one knew. I, uh, lied to everyone," He keeps his chin up, refusing to look down at the ground in shame.

 

"Oh, Stiles," Isaac says with a sigh.

 

"I'm sorry," He says it again, because there's always the irrational hope that somehow, the more you apologize, the more effect it has.

 

His eye catches Vin's and he can tell that she's holding back her own tears.

 

Scott just stands there, looking at him like he doesn't recognize the man standing in front of him. Like Stiles isn't Cooper's godfather, and Scott Vin's. Like they weren't with each other for every milestone, every step in their lives. Like Scott didn't babysit Vin when Stiles had to take night classes, or go on a job interview. Like Stiles didn't introduce Isaac and Scott all those years ago, setting them up on their first date.

 

No. now Stiles is a stranger.

 

"I think we should head home," Isaac says, taking Cooper's hand from Vin. He gives her a grin, and Stiles appreciates Isaac attempting to make her feel like she has nothing to do with this.

 

"Scott, I was a dumb teenager who was in over his head," Stiles attempts weakly. He takes an aborted step towards the retreating family, thinking better of chasing them and instead rooting himself to the spot. Scott and Isaac give him this look, like they're finally realizing how much Stiles fucked up.

 

"I know, Stiles. I just need some time," Scott replies, and starts walking out with his family.

 

It's more than he could have asked for, and Stiles accepts that.

 

"You know," Scott adds, hesitating at the exit, "I would have helped you, and supported you, even if I had known the truth. I would never have judged you,"

 

 

"I know, Scotty," he wants to know how much he believes that of Scott. Because through it all, he truly believes that Scott would have backed him up completely. The McCalls are a loyal bunch,

 

"We should probably head back," Derek says quietly, when the din has finally returned to normal.

 

"Yeah," Stiles says blankly, and they go home.

xxx

 

Vin hasn't said one word since they left the diner. The car ride was completely silent.

 

"Vienna, what's going on in your head?" Derek asks their daughter when they get back to the apartment. Stiles is glad that Derek asked, so he didn't have to be the one who broke the silence.

 

The tween just shrugs, scooping Apollo up and sitting on the couch. Stiles can tell that she's processing it all, and that something is definitely bugging her. He sits down next to her, petting Apollo softly.

 

"Nothing's going on in your head? Not even the soundtrack to The Greatest Showman? Or the next time we practice violin?" He asks, nudging her shoulder playfully. She rolls her eyes, but doesn't say anything.

 

Derek comes over, sitting on her other side. "It was probably really hard to see Uncle Scott like that," he suggests. It's something that Stiles always loved about him, his ability to pinpoint an emotion and bring it out of you as gently as possible.

 

"I had to be the adult for Cooper, and act mature. But I really just wanted to cry and scream, because I've never seen Uncle Scott act that way. He was so mad." She says, nuzzling into Apollo's neck.

 

"That was probably really tough, because you just wanted to act scared, but instead you had to be brave for Cooper," Stiles supplies for her.

 

She nods, not saying anything.

 

"Do you want to talk about how you're feeling with this? It's a lot," Derek asks lightly, as non pressingly as possible.

 

She takes a deep breath, leaning back on the couch and petting Apollo soothingly. "I feel like my entire existence has been causing everyone problems. I feel like there isn't anything about me that isn't complicated. Uncle Scott and Grandpa wouldn't be angry with Dad if it weren't for me. Everyone's problems are because of me," Her voice breaks, and she stares up at the ceiling.

 

Stiles' heart aches for his daughter. Vin holds herself in such a mature way, that the adults in her life often forget that she's only eleven years old. But Stiles doesn't. He can see the little kid fighting to make it's way out of the tough persona she's putting on. He can see the way her walls wither with every sigh she takes, her mind and body yearning to regress to feeling like a preteen.

 

It isn't fair, how much Vin has to deal with at such a young age. It's not fair for anyone to assume that just because she's mature, she's able to handle all this complicated shit.

 

He reaches a hand out, running it through her thick hair and rubbing the back of her neck softly.

 

"Vienna, I want you to know that whatever's going on, however mad Uncle Scott and Grandpa might be, it is in no way your fault, nor does it have anything to do with you. This is from my mistakes, and mistakes that I have continually been making for years. But just know, no matter how many mistakes I may have made, you are not one of them. You are my biggest achievement, and my greatest pride. You aren't complicated, and you aren't causing anyone problems. You're just you,"

 

She lets out a cry, finally. Apollo leaps from her arms, and she buries her head in Stiles' shoulder. Derek stretches his arm out, embracing her from her other side and being a soothing weight against her.

 

"It's going to be okay. You're okay," Derek tells her quietly, leaning down and kissing her on the head.

 

They sit on the couch like that for a while, letting Vin cry it out with her Dads. Stiles can't help but think that despite all the insanity in his life, he was more sure now than ever about where he and Derek stood. Before anything else, he, Derek and VIn were now a family.

xxx

They get Vin to sleep eventually, once she relaxes enough. Stiles sighs as he closes her door, following Derek into the kitchen. Derek leans against the counter, his eyes burning into Stiles'. The aftershock of what went down tonight is ringing in the air between them, and Stiles can't tell what Derek is thinking at all.

 

"Your cheek is cut pretty bad," Stiles offers when he can't bear the silence any longer.

 

Derek shrugs, "I've had much worse."

 

Stiles waves a hand. "Bah, Mr. Army man has had so many injuries, I get it. Let me treat that cheek," He grabs the first aid kit from the bathroom and busies himself with getting the disinfectant out. Derek is still leaning against the counter, while Stiles stands directly in front of him, doing everything in his power not to look up and meet Derek's eyes.

 

"Stiles," Derek's soft, insistent voice gives Stiles chills, raising the hairs on the back of his neck.

He inhales, looking up and meeting the gorgeous green eyes gazing down at him.

 

"I'm sorry," He breathes, his voice shaking. He rests a hand on Derek's chest, pressing his forehead there as well. Derek wraps both arms tightly around Stiles, the hug making Stiles feel a way he hasn't felt in years, safe and secure. He exhales, allowing, hugging Derek back.

 

"I thought we said no more apologies," Derek says quietly. Stiles feels Derek's hand run through his hair, and he almost breaks.

 

"That was before my best friend beat you up," He mutters into Derek's chest.

 

He feels Derek laugh. "He did not beat me up. I let him get a swipe or two in, that's it. I could have fought him off in a second,"

 

Stiles looks up. "Why didn't you?"

 

Derek shrugs. "He thought I willingly abandoned his pregnant best friend. It was a good natured punch,"

 

This time, Stiles is the one to laugh. "That's Scott for you. Delivering well meaning punches,"

 

Derek stares at him some more, studying Stiles face so intently that it made him shudder.

 

"What are you looking at?" He asks, gazing right back at Derek.

 

"I missed the sound of your laugh," Derek says. And the earnest tone he takes almost brings Stiles to his knees. Fuck he loves this man.

 

"I missed you," He whispers back. It's him opening up again. He's kept everything tucked away and compartmentalized in his brain for so many years, but he's ready to let it all go now. And he wants Derek to get it all.

 

So before Derek can say any more, Stiles leans up and kisses him.

 

The first thing he thinks about is how soft Derek's lips are, and how he wants to taste more of them. The second thing, is wondering why Derek is pulling away from him.

 

"Stiles, are you sure?" Derek asks, and Stiles laughs out loud in response.

 

"Even twelve years later, you're still asking me if I'm sure? I'm sure, damn it," He growls, pulling Derek back in and kissing him fiercer now, more passionately.

 

This time, Derek doesn't hold back. He grasps Stiles' face, kissing him enthusiastically. he urges Stiles' mouth open with his tongue, licking in and sucking on his lips almost savagely.

 

The dam breaks, and Stiles lets it all go.

 

They lose themselves completely. Derek pushes away from the counter, grabbing Stiles' thighs and pinning him against the wall roughly. Stiles lets his mouth wander to Derek's neck, sucking and biting as Derek rubs his crotch along Stiles'. He whimpers with every rock, and Derek grunts in response, grabbing Stiles' ass to press their pelvises closer together.

 

Stiles gives as much as he gets, running his hands down Derek's chest roughly and unbuttoning his shirt. They're both rubbing their crotches against one another, mindless with pleasure. Stiles' eyes roll back, his entire body buzzing with desire as he grips Derek's hard shoulders. Suddenly, Derek is gone.

 

Stiles opens his eyes, which he didn't realize were even closed. Derek is standing a foot away, looking disheveled and flushed with want.

 

"What-"

 

"We can't do this in the kitchen, what if Vienna walks in?" Derek says, voice hoarse.

 

Stiles nods. Derek is right, they don't need to traumatize Vin anymore than they have already.

 

He sticks his hand out for Derek, angling towards his room so the soldier knows what he means.

 

"If you ask me if I'm sure again, I'm gonna lose it,"

 

Derek nods, taking Stiles' hand and following him into the man's room.

 

Hours later, they're laying in Stiles' bed together, completely naked. Stiles has his head resting on Derek's chest, running his hand up and down the soldier's torso. Derek is caressing Stiles' back soothingly, every now and then nuzzling Stiles' hair affectionately.

 

"I love the feeling of your hands on me," Stiles says softly, nuzzling deeper.

 

 

"Hmm?" Derek asks, sounding sleepy.

 

"Your touch. It's so warm all the time. I love feeling your hands pressed against my body. They leave a trail of heat wherever they go, warming my insides. It brings this calm over me, an absolute peace. It's like my body sees your arms as a haven. Your touch is my lullaby," He trails his fingers through Derek's chest hair.

 

Derek doesn't respond. Stiles looks up and sees that the man is gazing at Stiles with a ferocious intensity.

 

"What?" He asks, feeling the heat from Derek's look.

 

"I want to always be that haven for you, like you are for me. After over a decade of battlefields and gunshots, you're the only thing that's made me feel grounded and safe. You and Vienna are my haven,"

 

At the mention of their daughter's name, Stiles shoots up, panicked.

 

"Oh shit. What are we going to do, Der?"

 

"About what?" Derek asks, looking confused.

 

"What are we? Are we together? Do you want to start a relationship?" He asks, searching Derek's face.

 

"Have my last hundred confessions not been enough? Yes, I want to be in a relationship with you,"

 

"This is going to be crazy for Vin. She shouldn't have to get used to the idea of us being together before she's established a solid relationship with you," He wants Vin to be close with Derek because he's her father, not because he and Stiles are together.

 

"What, so you want to keep this a secret?"

 

Secrets, secrets. Hasn't he suffered those consequences enough?

 

"I don't know. Secrets are how we have this mess in the first place, Derek,"

 

Derek shrugs as if to say 'Ball's in your court,'

 

Stiles takes a deep breath. He knows what they need to do, and it sucks.

 

"We can't do this again. We need to wait until things are more normal, Derek,"

 

Derek nods solemnly, as if he's getting confirmation of a deadly illness.

 

"That's it? You're okay with that?" Stiles asks. He feels like such an asshole, jerking Derek around like this.

 

Derek sits up in response, cradling Stiles face with one hand and rubbing circles unto his jaw.

 

"I love you," He states plainly.

 

Stiles nuzzles Derek's hand, brushing his lips softly against Derek's palm. "That wasn't the question,"

"If you say it's best for our daughter, then I'll do it without hesitation. Will it feel awful, not being with the man I love? Of course. But you're right, this is the right move." Derek says. Stiles gets that all too familiar pang of guilt he's been feeling lately.

 

"But I don't want to," Stiles says weakly, voice cracking. "I love you too, dammit. I want to keep this feeling. I want to keep you with me,"

 

"We can do it for our daughter," Derek says, though he doesn't look as confident as he sounds.

 

Stiles searches Derek's eyes, trying to draw strength. It's different, now that they know how the other feels. The validation and mutual feelings create a new tension. One that's pulsing with the desire to just act on their feelings and embrace the consequences. But Stiles knows they're doing the right thing. The need to put their daughter first.

 

They kiss sweetly, deeply, knowing that this is their last time for a while.

 

xxx

 

Time goes quickly after that. As opening night gets closer, Stiles finds himself spending more and more time at the High School, working on the play. Vin comes along like always, but now Derek starts hanging around there as well. It had started off with Derek coming by to take Vin home, but she would insist on staying, and Derek seemingly didn't mind hanging around and helping out however he could. He's actually been a huge help with the heavy lifting and building of the set pieces, and the kids love working with him.

 

 

Stiles tries to resist thinking about how nice it is to have his whole family at rehearsals.

 

 

Derek has been spending tons of time with them, now. Stiles has to give the man credit, he barely winces at Stiles and Vin's commentary throughout movie nights, and fights over cereal right along with them when they go grocery shopping together. He's become a staple in their life, a given harmony that would make their melody seem flat without it now.

 

It's almost completely smooth, would it not be for the fact that they haven't heard from Scott in almost two weeks.

 

With Derek's insisting, Stiles allows Scott his distance. It's awful, not doing sporadic dinners with him and Isaac, or having Cooper hang around rehearsal for one reason or another. But he knows that Scott isn't much of a grudge holder, he just needs some space. So, reluctantly, he accepts the distance.

 

His Dad has apologized numerous times since the incident at dinner, And really, Stiles has more or less forgiven him. He would never hold Vin back from her Grandpa, so he says nothing when the Sheriff takes Vin out. But he also knows that there's a tension between them, one that hasn't been there since he was eighteen and living in the Sheriff's basement. Then, Stiles had felt a continual pressure to tell the Sheriff about Vin's father, and there was the unspoken "My house, my rules" agreement Stiles was living under. The guilt of not opening up to his father, who was providing food and shelter to him and his baby was a heavy weight that he carried on his shoulders for two years. He had moved out the first chance he got, and things eventually got a lot better for him and his dad.

 

Now, it's like he's eighteen again. He refuses to conform to living a certain way that will make his Dad satisfied. He's happy with where his life is going, and the Sheriff needs to accept that.

 

In the mean time, Stiles enjoys having Derek around all the time now. He stops by and takes Vin to school the mornings when Stiles doesn't have an early class, allowing Stiles to have his own quiet mornings. He brings by dinner at late rehearsals, and has been planning activities for them to do on weekends together.

 

All in all, they've reached a comfortable place with their family.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the science museum tomorrow,"

 

It's Friday morning, and Derek's stopped by to have breakfast with them and bring Vin to school. Stiles doesn't have class until eleven, so it's nice that he doesn't have to leave the house just yet.

 

Stiles is so engrossed in cooking breakfast that he doesn't hear Derek at first. Not until Derek taps Stiles on the shoulder, causing Stiles to let out a manly yelp.

 

"Hey! Didn't your commander ever teach you not to startle a man while he's cooking?" Stiles says defensively.

 

"I don't think that's what they learn about in the army," Vin throws in smartly.

 

"Wow Vin, I didn't realize you were an expert in the army, maybe you can tell me more about-"

 

"Anyway," Derek dives in, clearing his throat. "Stiles, I was thinking we could go to the science museum tomorrow. Vienna said she wanted to go and it sounds like something we all would love,"

 

It's true, they all would love the science museum. But he has two piano lessons tomorrow. He tells Derek as much.

 

"But you guys should go ahead, I heard the robotics exhibit is phenomenal,"

 

"What do you say, Vienna? Eight am sharp?" Derek asks her.

 

"Eight am?? Why so early?!" Vin exclaims.

"The museum is an hour drive away, and I want a full day,"

 

"Where is it?" Stiles asks Derek, curious.

 

"Jameson County," Derek replies. His tone sounds suspiciously like he's trying very hard not to say something, and after a minute of thinking about it, Stiles knows why.

 

"Oh, Derek, that's right by your apartment," Stiles says in an even tone.

 

"Uh, yeah, but I don't mind the drive," Derek says quickly.

 

"You live near the museum?" Vin asks, narrowing her eyes at the unspoken tension.

 

"I mean, it's ten minutes from me. Uh, I guess, yeah, it's close by you could say," Derek is stammering, and Stiles knows exactly why. But it seems like VIn has picked up too, because the next thing she says is:

 

"So I should sleep over!"

 

In all honesty, Stiles would have been a lot more nervous to have VIn sleepover, if not for that excited tone. She clearly wants this too.

 

"Well, I guess. If it's okay with Dad?" Derek asks, looking at Stiles.

 

Stiles sighs. There really isn't any reason why he shouldn't be okay with it.

 

"Yeah, of course baby. Why don't you pack up your things now, so that you'll have them when Derek comes to pick you up from school,"

 

Really, it does warm his heart to see how thrilled she is. She lets out a "Woohoo!" and runs to her room.

 

Silence follows, saturating the air surrounding them both. Why are they so awkward?

 

"I'm sorry," Derek says weakly. And what?

 

"Why are you sorry?" Stiles asks, confused.

 

"We didn't really discuss it," Derek supplies, shrugging.

 

Stiles waves his hand, "It's fine! I'm glad you two are getting a night together. I can finally let Lydia take me out," Which is true. Lydia has been bugging Stiles to go out drinking for years.

 

"Okay. Uh, is there anything I should know?"

 

Stiles starts to answer, but then Vin walks back in the room and he completely forgets what he wanted to say.

 

"No," Stiles says to her sternly, already anticipating an argument.

 

"Oh come on! I can't leave him!" Vin says, snuggling Apollo close to her chest.

 

"No way, Vin. You can leave Apollo for one night,"

"He needs me! I'm his sole caretaker!" She insists.

 

Stiles rolls his eyes, "What am I? His neighbor?"

 

"You don't sing him his favorite song to sleep!"

 

Stiles silently prays to the heavens for strength. "Apollo can go one night without hearing Bohemian Rhapsody,"

 

Vin shakes her head vigorously, "Absolutely not! Non negotiable, he needs his song and he needs at least ten minutes of cuddles,"

 

Stiles throws an exasperated look at Derek over her head, who seems to be hiding laughter. Stiles narrows his eyes at Derek.

 

"Or maybe you should bring Apollo to Derek's. I'm sure the General would love having the cat over for the night," Derek's eyes widen in panic.

 

"Uh, Vin I'm going to agree with Dad on this one. Apollo can't come over, sorry."

 

Stiles nods appreciatively, glad that Derek is backing him up. It feels good to have Derek with him there, and that he's not the only one being disciplinary.

 

It also makes it a lot harder for Vin to argue with two dads, instead of one.

 

Vin looks between them, and it's like she's realized for the first time what it means to have two parents. She's outnumbered now.

She harrumphs and mutters "You better snuggle him," but doesn't argue anymore. Instead, she gets the rest of her things, and then Stiles is waving at them to have a good day as they leave.

 

His first instinct is to sigh happily. He hasn't gotten over the quiet that he gets when Derek takes Vin to school on the mornings that he doesn't have class. Its not that much time, but a few hours to himself is a rarity, so to him it's heaven.

 

He makes coffee, and sits down on the couch, and it isn't for a few more minutes that he really processes what it means to have Vin sleepover Derek's.

 

Vin has had sleepovers before, so this isn't the first time Stiles has had the night to himself. But between today and tomorrow, this is going to be two full days without his daughter. It's not like he has much free time, since he has classes and play rehearsal, but he still feels sad. Vin had leapt at the chance to sleepover at Derek's, and why not? He's her father, and it's clear they've formed a bond. Stiles should be thrilled. He tries to pinpoint exactly how he's feeling. He isn't jealous, not really. But there's an ache in his chest, one that starts him on thinking about what it could mean for Derek to sleep here, and for them all to get that quality time together. Vin would get to have everyday with both her parents, and didn't have to go back and forth. He starts to fantasize about waking up next to Derek everyday....

 

He stops, catching himself before he lets his mind wander any further. This isn't about him, this is about Vin and Derek. He can't let himself get caught up in striving for that future. Instead, he decides that this is his first chance to really go out and have a good time, and he'd damn well better take it.

 

So, he picks up his phone and texts Lydia.

xxx

He's sitting in his car, mussing his hair in front of the mirror and trying to get it to look right. It's always been difficult, but he hasn't tried actually styling it in years. He tries not to dwell on the implications from that. He isn't even sure why he cares so much about how he looks tonight.

 

When Stiles told Lydia this morning that he had the evening off, she resolutely told him they were going out for drinks, with no room for argument. Now here he is, redoing his hair over and over like he's sixteen again. He takes a deep breath, reminding himself that it's just him and Lydia at a bar, and Lydia will probably try to fix his hair no matter how it looks. He gets out of his car, determined to enjoy his night out.

 

However, said enjoyment comes into question when he walks in and sees who's sitting with Lydia at her booth.

 

Scott.

 

Stiles' eyes widen in shock, and he approaches slowly. Lydia, for her part, has a stubborn look on her face that reads "If you try to run away, I will find you,". Stiles knows not to underestimate that look.

 

"Uh," He says eloquently, sitting down with them at a booth.

 

"Stiles, I think you and Scott need to talk," Lydia declares, leaning over and fixing his hair.

 

Stiles looks at Scott, who Lydia probably had to threaten to get here. He doesn't look angry, per se. But he doesn't look thrilled to be there either. He looks closed off, He waits for Scott to say something, since he doesn't really know how to start the conversation. The seconds tick by, and Stiles looks at Lydia, who's glaring at Scott, who's stubbornly looking down at his beer. Stiles sighs loudly, this is looking more and more like a waste of everyone's time.

 

"Well, thrilling conversation, really! Lydia, thank you for the wonderful night out, I'm going to head back-"

 

"Why did you lie?" Scott interrupts Stiles' ramble, staring straight at Stiles head on. Stiles takes a deep breath. So they're doing this now?

"Because I didn't know how to tell the truth," Stiles says honestly.

 

Scott narrows his eyes, "Really? So you decided that I, Scott McCall, your best friend, wouldn't be able to handle the truth? You really thought I would judge you that hard?" The hurt is seeping into his voice now, and Stiles can't help the crack in his voice when he replies:

 

"I hated myself so much for getting where I was, that there was no way I could even dream everyone else wouldn't," He says quietly. All of those terrible decisions, how could anyone see past that?

 

Scott opens his mouth and closes it, mulling over what to say next.

 

"Stiles, you always do this. You always assume everyone's thoughts, and you never consider the option that maybe you can be wrong," Scott says softly, and Stiles thinks he's had just about enough of the bullshit.

 

"Yes Scott, my seventeen year old self assumed that my friends and family would judge me for sleeping with an older guy, lying about my age to him, getting knocked up, and then not telling said older guy. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I was young, dumb, and that the only way I could get a hold on any of my issues was to lie. You think I never wanted to tell you? All those times everyone bashed Derek for abandoning Vin, you don't think I wanted to defend him?"

 

He tries to control his voice, his heart racing at a mile a minute. So is this what Lydia and Scott wanted from him? He looks at the both of them, staring at him in pity. No, he doesn't want that anymore.

 

"Look, I can't keep going back to this. I'm sorry, ok? I'm sorry I lied to the both of you. I'm sorry I lied to my father, my daughter, and Derek. But I'm done being persecuted for it, okay? I can’t make up for it if you won’t let me live past it. Derek is a permanent fixture in mine and Vin's life now. You can either accept that or not. I'm not going to keep apologizing, what's done is done," He breathes heavily, feeling the air buzz with the finality of his words.

Scott's eyes widen, but he nods. They hold eye contact, and Stiles can feel the tension melt away.

 

Scott sighs, and in a much lighter tone, says; "You know you really created a shit storm for yourself,"

 

"Yeah" Stiles agrees. He waits for Scott to say more, because Stiles is done talking.

 

"How's the play going?" Scott asks, and Stiles knows that's it. He can see it in Scott's eyes that he's heard Stiles, and that they'll try to move on.

 

They find themselves in their old groove, laughing and drinking and letting loose like they used to. Stiles forgot what it was like to feel this weightless. The invincibility of being young and carefree fuels his laughter, and for a minute he lets go and forgets his responsibilities.

 

But then, as it always is with Stiles, life finds a way to remind him.

 

They're on their fourth round of drinks when they notice someone approaching them. He's an attractive man, Stiles notices, with a grin on his face an air of confidence that is almost tangible. Yeah, Stiles thinks, he can definitely feel that confidence, but that's only because the man has sat down next to Stiles, and his thigh is pressed against him.

 

"So how are we doing tonight?" He asks them, grinning widely. He has a good natured, boyish look about him, with blond hair and blue eyes.

 

"Well, I was actually just telling Stiles here that his dry spell has lasted him too long, and he really needs a date," Lydia says slyly. Stiles' cheeks burn.

 

 

"What? No you weren't!" Stiles stammers, but it doesn't seem like the guy believes him.

 

"Dry spell, you? I have a hard time believing that. How about I get your number and fix that?" He says with a wink, and Stiles rolls his eyes at this guy's obviousness. He's about to turn this guy down. but it looks like Lydia has other plans;

 

"He'd love to! Stiles, give this lovely man your number," Lydia instructs.

 

"Jamie," The guy supplies with a chuckle.

 

"Uh, no thanks?" Stiles is feeling more uncomfortable by the minute. Lydia kicks him under the table, he kicks her back.

 

"Oh come on Stiles! Have some fun!" Scott exclaims, thumping him on the back.

 

"Really, guys, I'm okay. Thanks anyway Jamie,"

 

Jamie, at least, seems to have heard him. Lydia and Scott are each giving him comical looks of outrage.

 

"Can I ask why not?" Jamie asks, and just like that, the good natured aura that Stiles was feeling is gone. Why does he need a goddamn reason?

 

"I don't need to give a reason, but I'm sort of seeing someone. So kindly fuck off and stop ruining my buzz,"

 

He doesn't need telling twice. The guy shrugs, and moves on to another table.

"You're seeing someone?" Scott asks, while Lydia just narrows her eyes at him.

 

"Well, sort of. Nothing official or anything," Stiles' heart is pounding, and he's recognizing that look of scrutiny on Lydia's face. Her bullshit detector is full on.

 

"Really? You and Derek couldn't contain yourselves at all?" She asks, and Stiles does not appreciate the judgement in her tone.

 

Scott spits out his drink. "What!?!" He roars, almost comically.

 

"We aren't together! We just, well, sort of acknowledged our undying love for each other," And now that he says it out loud, he can understand Lydia's snort of derision. It sounds pretty weak.

 

"Dude! There is SO much baggage between you two. What the hell?" Scott questions him, his tone unfairly accusing.

 

"If anything goes wrong, you are going to have such a mess on your hands," Lydia warns him. But Stiles is not here for the nagging and warnings.

 

"Thank you, everyone, for your kind concerns. Please understand that I, Stiles Stillinski, have considered all of these issues, and much more. Yes, Scotty, there's a lot of baggage. But you should know that we've spoken so many times already about all the shit that went down, that at this point I am confident that that baggage is on its way out. Lydia, light of my life, do you really think I haven't been considering my daughter in all this? We know what's at stake here, and we aren't dating for precisely that reason,"

 

"So then why aren't you seeing other people, if you aren't dating?" Scott asks.

 

Stiles takes a deep breath. "I don't know. I just know that he's the one. He's the one I'm going to end up with, and the only one I want to ever be with. I guess I'm technically free, but I really just have no desire to date around. It doesn't feel right,"

 

"But when will you guys get together," Lydia presses on, though Stiles wishes she would just let up.

 

"I don't know, when we think Derek and Vin are in a stable place," He's massaging his temples now, wishing he drank more water between shots.

 

"But when will that be? That's so unclear!" Scott insists.

 

"You need to figure out a clear timeline," Lydia instructs in a bossy tone, and Stiles has had it.

 

"Enough!" He bellows, loud enough to make the people behind them turn their heads and give them annoyed looks. "You guys are really stressing me out. I've got this, okay? I'm a big boy. When it's right, we'll know."

 

They both nod, properly silenced by his outburst. The truth is that Scott and Lydia were asking questions that he's been asking himself daily. He doesn't have the answers yet, which is probably why he lost his temper with them.

 

When he gets home, he spends about an hour laying in bed and staring at the ceiling, reveling in how crazy his life has turned, these past few months. Though, he thinks, he's happy with the direction it seems to be going.

xxx

"Ariana! How many times do I have to tell you? Put your phone away during rehearsal!" Stiles shouts across the theater. Damn it, if he hears another phone vibrate during rehearsal he swears he's going to lose it. The girl looks down bashfully, and runs backstage, presumably to put her phone in her bag.

"If I'd have caught one of my actors texting during rehearsal, I would've beaten their ass," Mack mutters next to him, tsking away at her clipboard.

 

"You wouldn't survive one week as a high school teacher,"

 

"One week? I can barely make it through today!"

 

With two weeks left until opening night and not a single act perfected, Stiles asked Mack to come by and help him out. Especially since Erica won't open his budget to hiring an assistant director. Mack's helped out on other productions before, and the veteran kids know that when she's here, there's a zero tolerance for monkey business. They've been running the same scene for two hours, and it doesn't look like there's any end in sight.

 

"Alright! I want to take it from the top again, I think the dancers on the left are lagging. Look alive! Don't give me those groans! We have two weeks to get this disaster presentable!" She shouts at them, and Stiles suppresses a snicker. This is nothing compared to the time she helped out on their production of Annie, when Stiles had to tell her to tone it down after he had three kids in tears. Rose says the closer she gets to an opening night, the stronger her soul crushing powers grow.

 

"Hey kid, I want to talk to you," Mack tells him after they break for lunch.

 

"Mhm?" Stiles grunts over a mouthful of tuna.

 

"You got Derek around now to help you with the kid, yeah?" She asks.

 

Stiles nods cautiously.

 

"And this show is done in two weeks?"

He nods again, not really sure where she's going.

 

"Well, seems to me you'll have yourself some spare time come January,"

 

He gulps audibly. Now he understands.

 

"Mack, things are just getting to normal with Derek and Vin," He starts, but she cuts him off.

 

"Kid, for the first time in your adult life, you got flexibility. When was the last time you were in the spotlight, literally?" She says, pointing her finger in his chest.

 

He thinks back, remembering when Vin was a baby and he tried to balance the theater and working. It was a disaster then, and he quickly learned that he had to give up that part of his life in order to focus on Vin.

 

Then he thinks back even before Vin, before Derek, when he was acting in every school play and singing in every talent show. When he used to stay up every night writing compositions and dreaming about them being performed on stage. Back then, he had craved the buzz of theater, and fed off of the demands of showbiz. He tries to remember what it felt like.

 

Mack seems to read his mind.

 

"Listen, we're doing Company,"

 

He perks up. "You sly motherfucker," He says, narrowing his eyes. Mack knows very well that Company is one of his all time favorite musicals. He's been trying to convince her to do it for years.

 

Her face remains impassive. "I don't know what your talking about. But anyway, we need a Robert. So give it a few weeks, mull it over, and let me know,"

 

Before he can respond, he gets distracted by someone snatching his sandwich off his plate. He looks up and sees his daughter taking a bite out of his sandwich and plopping herself down in a seat next to him.

 

"Ew, tuna?" She says. Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

"Excuse me miss, you better give that back to me if you know what's good for you," He warns her. She giggles and gives the sandwich back. He harrumphs, stuffing the sandwich in his mouth and crossing his arms angrily. He sees Derek making his way over also, slightly out of breath. Well, Stiles thinks, as he inhales the rest of his lunch, it looks like he's finally learning what it takes to keep up with Vin.

 

"What are you two doing here? Weren't you at a museum?" Mack asks them. Stiles still has a mouthful of tuna.

 

"Half the museum was closed!" Vin exclaims, sounding thoroughly scandalized.

 

"They're renovating," Derek supplements for Stiles and Mack. "And even though I told Vienna we can at least appreciate what was open-"

 

"Hello! It is so totally depressing to only explore half a museum! I refuse! We will go back when it is fully open, and that's that!" She declares. They all exchange an exasperated sigh.

 

"Okay Vinny, now that you're here, why don't you head on backstage and help out with costumes," Mack instructs. She shoots out of her seat, salutes Mack, and runs backstage.

 

"You're welcome to stick around. We're here all day," Stiles tells Derek, who was hovering awkwardly.

 

"Uh, yeah, ok." Derek says, settling down next to Stiles.

xxx

Derek POV

 

Watching Stiles direct a show is absolutely fascinating.

 

Derek always knew Stiles really shone when he was in a theater, since it was his ultimate happy place. But Derek sees now that Stiles is magnificent both behind the curtain as well as in front.

 

Derek watches as Stiles runs around the theater, jumping from team to team to consult and advise on any issues they're having. He laughs as he watches Stiles climb up to adjust all the spotlights, dancing on stage to teach the kids their moves, drawing outlines for their set backdrops, and about a million other little things that need to get done. The determination on his face highlights his features beautifully, and Derek can't help but stare at him open mouthed, watching as Stiles bites his lip and messes up his hair. But then again, everything about Stiles is beautiful.

 

He also loves watching Vienna trying to emulate Stiles in her own way. She keeps shooting quick glances at him, observing what he does and taking in the way he fixes everything. Sometimes, she trails behind Stiles without him even noticing, scurrying after him all around the room.

 

"You've got some real special people in your life,"

 

He blinks, and looks away from where he was watching Stiles write something down in his clipboard. Mack has an eyebrow raised at him, giving him a piercing glare.

 

"Yeah," He responds. He smiles at the thought of having Stiles and Vienna "In his life".

 

"You care about Stiles?" Mack inquires, and Derek tries not to be affronted at the question.

 

"I love him," Derek responds simply. He can't say in words how much he cares for Stiles.

 

"Well, I've got an opportunity for him, and I think he needs some convincing. There's a starring role open in my next show, and it's one of Stiles' favorites,"

 

Derek thinks. Stiles back on stage? The thought sends a burst of happiness through him, and he cant help smiling. "He should do it,"

 

"Well, no shit, I already told him about it. Trouble is, the kid hasn't done anything for himself in over a decade. He needs someone to convince him to take the opportunity, because it's sure as hell an amazing one,"

 

"It is," Derek agrees, and he knows what Mack is implying. This is finally Stiles' time to shine, Derek needs to help him realize that. It's invigorating, really, the thought of helping Stiles get back up there. He wants it so badly, he wants to see Stiles finally embrace that part of who he is, and allow himself to finally take the spotlight.

 

Something catches his eye as he watches rehearsal carry on. He sees Vienna standing alone, staring at a gaggle of cast members nervously. That's strange, since Derek has never once seen her nervous around strangers. He looks around and sees that Stiles is totally engrossed in a discussion with the sound team, oblivious to the rest of the room. He turns back to Vienna, and now sees that she's talking to one of the cast members alone. He searches his brain, trying to remember the kid's name. Leo? Liam? He's definitely in one of the lead roles.

 

Derek narrows his eyes at the interaction. Vienna is giggling, blushing, and flipping her hair in a way that leaves no doubt in Derek's mind what she's doing, and he does not like what he is seeing at all.

 

What the hell? How old is Vienna, eleven? Doesn't she have a few more years left of childhood before she starts with the romance? And who the hell is this little fucker? Why is a sixteen year old boy flirting with a child?!

 

"Alright everyone, break over! Let's take it from the top of act two!" Stiles voice booms throughout the theater, and all the kids scuttle to their places. Derek notices Vienna run back to sitting with Stiles, and Liam heads backstage to get ready for his part.

 

Without really thinking, Derek gets up and follows the kid behind the curtain.

 

"Can we speak for a minute?" Derek asks him as the lights dim.

 

"Uh, sure? I'm not on until the end of the act anyway," He says, shrugging.

 

Derek pulls him aside, so the other kids can't hear. Then, he makes sure to assume his scariest army general mode.

 

"Do you know who I am?" He asks, quiet.

 

"Uh, Vin's other dad?" Liam says, looking slightly alarmed at Derek's shift in demeanor.

 

"That's right. And let me clear something up for you. You do not flirt, or do anything that resembles any sort of inappropriate behavior with my daughter, ever. You understand?" He doesn't break eye contact once, and notes the panic in the kid as he nods his understanding.

 

"I, uh, didn't realize, sir. Sorry!"

 

"Good, now get back to rehearsal,"

 

Derek takes a deep, steadying breath, and heads back out into the audience.

xxx

 

Stiles POV

 

Overall, Stiles thinks it was a pretty solid day of rehearsal. He's exhausted, voice hoarse from shouting and legs aching from climbing ladders all day, but he feels miles better than he did yesterday about opening night. Thank God Mack was there to help out.

 

"Hey, can I head back to the apartment with you and Vienna? I want to talk to you about something," Derek mutters to Stiles, as they collect garbage from the ground together. After everyone went home, Stiles, Derek, and Vin had all stayed behind to clean up the theater. Teenagers are absolute slobs.

 

"Yeah, sure," He replies, curious as to what Derek considers urgent conversation.

 

Back at the apartment, Vin is jabbering away at the both of them as they settle in. Stiles notes that Derek has barely said anything since he approached him back at the theater, and has instead been silently brooding to himself the whole night.

 

"Vinny, it's almost ten. Why don't you head into the shower and get ready for bed?" Stiles tells his daughter. She gives him a betrayed look, but doesn't argue and heads into the bathroom. Stiles hears the water turn on.

Derek is now sitting at the kitchen table, clutching onto a bottle of water and frowning deeply. Stiles takes a minute to admire how cute he is when he's grumpy, and then joins him at the table.

 

"So, General, what did you want to discuss?" He asks, slightly cautious.

 

"I don't think Vienna should come to rehearsals anymore," Derek states, blunt and harsh.

 

A beat passes. Stiles takes in what Derek says, but he's pretty confused.

 

"Okay. Can you tell me why you feel that way?" He asks slowly, calculatedly.

 

"She spends too much time there, not enough time for homework or music," Derek grunts. Stiles frowns.

 

"She brings her homework along with her every night, and I always make sure it gets done," His heart starts racing. Why is his parenting suddenly under fire?

 

"She gets home incredibly late every night! She needs a consistent schedule. And where are her friends? She can't only hang out with teenagers, she needs friends her own age!" Derek still isn't looking at him, which makes Stiles believe there's more going on here.

 

"Vin comes along because she wants to. If I thought it wasn't good for her I would leave her with my dad or Scott, as I did for most of her younger years," He sees Derek wince at the last part, but he doesn't care. How dare Derek attack Stiles about his parenting?

 

Derek doesn't respond. He huffs, and stares even harder at his hands, looking stubborn and angry. But why?

 

"Derek, where is this coming from?" He asks. Derek finally looks up, and Stiles sees something give way, and his expression lags.

 

"I think Vin has a crush on one of the actors, I've seen her flirting with him, and she follows him around,"

 

Woah. Now Stiles is really thrown off. Vin has a crush? Wait, but why is Derek so angry?

 

"Okay, and can you explain to me why this has you so angry?" He can see right away it was the wrong thing to ask.

 

"Why? Why aren't you angry? Teenage boys and our eleven year old daughter!" Stiles can see the panic in his eyes, and he finally understands. Derek is feeling protective. Stiles would find it endearing, if Derek wasn't being such a dick about it.

 

"Derek, it's just a crush. Totally harmless, none of those boys are even thinking about her that way," He trusts every single one of those kids. But Derek scoffs.

 

"You have no idea if any of them are creeps. You seriously are okay with her being there, knowing this?"

 

Stiles rolls his eyes. "What, are we going to censor her from all social activities? Not allow her to engage in anything romantic until college? Because even then, we still wouldn't be able to prevent her from having crushes. I don't think you need to worry, Derek. I remember being that young, and falling head over heels in crushes. It's part of growing up,"

 

"I still don't think we should have her be at rehearsal every night," Derek insists, and now Stiles is losing his patience.

 

"I'm sorry, Derek, that the way I was raising our daughter isn't good enough for you. I'm sorry I had to work late hours and early mornings, and that our daughter has been apparently damaged from that. That's the way single parenting is!"

 

"But you don't need to anymore! I'm here now. We can work on her getting into a healthy routine, around kids her own age!"

 

"There is nothing about our routine now that is unhealthy!" His voice reaches a shrill level. "She's learning everything about running a show! And I've told you that Vin has a hard time connecting with kids her own age, I happen to think it's good for her to hang out with those kids!"

 

"We shouldn't enable that! We should encourage her to be with kids her age, not around teenagers who can take advantage of her!"

 

Stiles lets out a groan of derision, "Oh come on Derek, are you suggesting that I don't keep an eye on things? That I'm a neglectful parent? Or that I don't know my students?"

 

Derek hesitates, finally looking bashful. Stiles continues:

 

"So then why can't you take my word for it when I say Liam isn't a problem?!" He throws his hands in air, exasperated.

 

"Only because I talked to him and made sure!" Derek bursts, and Stiles is completely thrown this time.

 

"You WHAT?!" Vin shouts.

 

They both jump, and turn to notice that Vin has been standing four feet away from them, listening for who knows how long.

 

"Oh, Derek," Stiles puts his face in his hands, bracing for the blow up.

 

"Vienna-" Derek starts, but Vin cuts him off.

 

"No! I can't believe you told him! That's so embarrassing OH MY GOD!" She shrieks, grabbing her hair.

 

"I'm sorry, Vienna, but I was concerned for you safety-" Derek tries again, but Vin doesn't let him.

 

"No! You don't get to just walk into my life and mess everything up!" She shouts at Derek, and Stiles can see Derek is hurt by that.

 

"Vin, that isn't fair and you know it," Stiles tells his daughter, but then she just turns on Stiles, tears now in her eyes.

 

"Don't tell me what isn't fair! You! You talk like I don't mind going everywhere with you! Like I don't mind that I couldn't be on the swim team last year, because you couldn't take me to the meets on the weekends! You think I'm okay with you never being home? That you seem to want to spend more time with every other kid except me?" She's full on crying now, and Stiles is completely speechless.

 

"You both just do what you want and you never think of me, or what I want! I hate all of this! Now Liam is gonna treat me like such a baby! Derek you had no right butting into my life! You're ruining everything! Just go away!" She screams, stomping her foot, and running into her room. Stiles winces at the sharp door slam.

 

Stiles and Derek stand there, staring at each other, completely speechless.

xxx

Stiles doesn't remember falling asleep. Somehow, through the tears, anger, and self doubt, his brain found enough peace to finally shut down for a few hours. Bits and pieces from last night start coming back to Stiles, as he sits up and slowly starts to wake up.

 

After Vin's outburst, Stiles and Derek didn't have anything more to say to each other. Stiles told Derek to let her cool down, and to just go home. He didn't have strength to argue anymore, and even though it almost destroyed Stiles to see Derek's wounded expression, he just needed some time alone to process everything.

 

The truth is that Derek and Vin are right. Vin shouldn't have to sacrifice anymore of her childhood than she already has. Stiles never wanted Vin to have anything close to what his childhood was like; Always home alone, waiting for the Sheriff to come, never wanting to bother him with teams or homework. He wanted to provide as much care and attention possible to his daughter, but in the end he failed. He didn't even know she wanted to join the swim team. What else didn't he know about his daughter?

 

He decides to go check on Vin and see how she's doing, and maybe try to cheer her up with some pancakes.

 

He knocks on her door lightly, "Vinny, you awake yet? I'm gonna make us some blueberry pancakes,"

 

A beat passes. No answer.

 

"Vin?" Huh, strange. Usually the pancakes get her. He opens her door, and sees that her room is empty.

 

"Vienna?" He calls, but he can tell in about five minutes that she isn't here. There aren't many places to hide in their tiny apartment.

 

His heart is racing, his breathing becoming shorter and shorter. He notices her jacket gone, and tries to tell himself that a murderer wouldn't care about taking her jacket.

He immediately calls Derek, praying to whatever god is listening that she's with him. He focuses on a clock on the wall, the soft and steady ticking soothing his racing heart.

 

"Stiles, I-"

 

"Derek," Stiles interrupts, voice cracking, "Is Vin with you?"

 

"Vin? No, I haven't seen her last night," Derek sounds confused.

 

"I-I can't find her. I'll call you back," His voice is tight.

 

"Wait Stiles what do you mean-" But Stiles pressed the end button, and presses his hands to his face, trying not to imagine all the horrible possibilities of where she could be. It feels like an eternity, pacing his living room back and forth trying to decide if he should call is Dad and tell him to file a police report or not.

 

His phones buzzes, and he lets out a sob when he sees that it's a text from Vin;

 

Vin Stillinski: Went to the playhouse.

 

Stiles reads over the text again and again. Four words, that's it.

 

"Oh Jesus, Vienna..." He mutters, crying harder now. He inhales, trying to clear his voice enough to call Derek back, and dials;

 

"Stiles, where are you? I'm ten minutes away-"

 

And once again, Stiles interrupts. "False alarm, she just texted me. She's at Mack's,"

 

"Oh thank God. She just went there on her own?"

 

"Yes," Stiles says shortly. He's still trying to catch his breath from his near-panic attack and doesn't need Derek's judgement right now.

 

"Stiles, are you okay?" Derek asks in a concerned tone.

 

"I don't know. I-I was really scared," He says, barely above a whisper. He doesn't remember how he got to the floor, but he's now sitting against a wall with his knees pulled up.

"Okay, Stiles, breathe for me. In and out, just focus on breathing in and out. I'll be there soon and we can go get her together,"

 

Stiles nods, his face is coated in tears. He buries his head between his knees and focuses on his breath. Inhale, exhale.

 

The next thing he knows, Derek is sitting next to him, a warm arm around Stiles shoulders. Stiles just wants to turn and snuggle into Derek, but he can't. Because they're keeping their distance for Vin. Even though it seems like anything he does for Vin's sake completely backfires, at her expense.

 

"Guess its a good thing we gave you a key," Stiles mutters. Derek ignores him.

 

"She's okay," Derek states simply, soothingly. He begins running his hand through Stiles' hair, and Stiles shudders.

 

"She's not okay. My decisions have completely debilitated her childhood,"

 

"No you haven't. You did what you thought was best. That's the most any parent can ever do. She's so wonderful, so amazing, and it's completely thanks to you,"

 

Stiles sniffles in response. Derek continues.

 

"Stiles, I realize last night came off as more of an attack than anything else. I'm so sorry, I freaked out when I saw that she had a crush on a highschooler. I should have trusted you judgement,"

 

Stiles looks up. Derek is gazing at him intently. His beautiful hazel eyes blazing.

 

"It's okay Derek. I'm sorry for getting so defensive. I need to learn to listen to you too. If you think there's something different we can be doing to make Vin's life better, I should hear you out on that,"

 

"Parenting is hard," Derek looks comically serious at that statement. Stiles chuckles.

 

"I'm so happy to have you here, doing it with me," Stiles tells Derek, wanting him to hear every word. Because throughout all this change, Stiles doesn't think he ever expressed to Derek how much it means to have him here. To have a co-parent, to have a partner in life. Stiles didn't notice it at first, the weight being lifted. But little by little, there's been a subtle relief of pressure. It's like he's been carrying a sack of stones on his back for years, and every day Derek has been taking one out. Slowly, and yet all of a sudden, the weight is lifted. They're in it together.

 

"Thank you," Derek smiles sweetly, "I'm happy to be here. Though do you think Vin will ever forgive me for embarrassing her?"

 

Stiles gives a small smile. "Yes. She knows you didn't mean it. She's a smart girl,"

 

Derek nods. He reaches a hand out to Stiles, pulls him up, and they set out to get their daughter.

xxx

They hold hands the entire car ride, and only let go when they reach the theater.

 

Rehearsal is in full swing when they arrive, and it looks like they just interrupted a scene.

 

"Who the fuck just walked in?!" Mack shouts angrily from her director's chair. Stiles rolls his eyes.

 

"We're here for our daughter, Mack,"

 

Vin looks up from where she was sitting next to her, guilty expression evident on her face.

 

"Ah shit, kid. You said your Dad knew you were here," Mack narrows her eyes, annoyed that she was tricked.

 

"I texted him," Vin says defensively.

 

Stiles sighs, deeply. "Mack, we're gonna use your office for a bit. Vin, lets go,"

 

Vin looks resigned. She gets up, and follows her parents to Mack's office in the back.

 

"Sit down, " Stiles tells her, pointing at Mack's swivel chair. Derek and Stiles both remain standing with their arms crossed. Vin maintains a look of defiance on her face.

 

"Vienna, do you know you know why what you did was so bad?" Derek asks her.

 

"Yes," She mumbles, her expression falling.

 

"You scared me so much, baby. My mind immediately assumed the worst when I noticed you were missing,"

 

Vin looks genuinely regretful. "I'm sorry, Dad. I should have asked you. I just wanted to get away,"

 

"I know. But you can never do that again. Ever,"

 

Vin nods, looking solemn. "I'm sorry for shouting at you guys,"

 

"Vienna, I should apologize. I'm so sorry for embarrassing you. It was out of line,"

 

She nods again, accepting the apology.

 

"Baby, you never told me you wanted to join the swim team," Stiles says.

 

"I didn't think it mattered. We wouldn't have had time for it,"

 

"Vinny, my schedule and your schedule do not have to align. I would make sure there would be time for any team or club you wanted to join. You shouldn't have to compromise for my schedule. I'm so sorry,"

 

"Okay," She says quietly. She gets up, and pulls them both into a hug. Stiles and Derek hug her back as tightly as possible.

 

"I love you both. I'm so sorry for blowing up. Can we go home?" She says tearfully, burying her face between their chests.

 

"Yes," Derek tells her, "And we love you too,"

 

She falls asleep on the car ride home. Stiles guesses she didn't sleep much last night.

 

"Stiles," Derek says, "Mack told me about Company,"

 

Stiles looks at Derek, feeling a little cornered. "Derek, there's no way we can manage that,"

 

"I disagree. You won't have the school play anymore. You can adjust your classes to fit rehearsal. I'm here now, for you and Vin,"

 

"You make it sound so easy,"

 

"It won't be easy. But it's what's right, Stiles. You were born to be on stage, get back on there. I want to help you get back," Derek reaches a hand out, grabbing Stiles' and squeezing.

 

Stiles looks at Derek, sees the determination and love in his face.

 

"Okay,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a prompt? Or just wanna say hi? Come find me on tumblr!


End file.
